Fate: Entre las sombras
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Harry encuentra un espejo magico en Grimauld place... que consecuencias traera esto? mal sumary, buen fic xDDD TERMINADO
1. Cambios

**He aquí la sorpresota de la que les hablé en "angelitos negros" xDDD:**

**¡Hoy cumplo (weno, ayer xD) mi primer aniversario¡Llevo ya un año escribiendo y publicando mis fics! Es por eso que decidí celebrar actualizando todos (o casi todos) mis fics. Me disculpo por mi poca actividad, por haber dejado tantas historias inconclusas, disculpenme… tan poco tiempo para tanto que hacer T.T…**

**En fin, espero les gusten mis actualizaciones y me dejen reviews!**

**Título: Fate: _Entre las sombras_.**

**Capitulo I.** _Cambios_.

Es bien sabido por todos que Harry es un chico muy lindo, tierno, inocente, valiente y siempre dispuesto a luchar por aquellos a quienes ama, aunque físicamente no sea lo que todos podrían desear, él es flacucho, enano y desgarbado... también es alguien que siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de su propia fama, su propia soledad... pero también sabemos que él no se deja vencer, que él a pesar de que perdió a su padrino hace un par de meses, ahora esta soportando el dolor de los recuerdos quedandose en Grimauld place.

Ahora¿Que tal si miramos lo que esta haciendo?

.-Sirius... ¿Por que demonios tuviste que tener tan mala suerte como para que fuera yo tu ahijado...?... si todo hubiera sido diferente, si no te hubieras obsecado en protegerme... si no hubiera sido tan idiota, nada de esto estaría pasando... -Pasó la mano por sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de ellos. -No lloraré... superaré todo esto, mañana regresaré a Hogwarts con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, a final del año aparecerá Voldemort, pelearemos y daré lo mejor de mi para vencerlo, luego regresaré a rehacer mi vida... por que se que eso es lo que hubieras deseado¿Cierto, Sirius?

Suspiró audiblemente mientras salía de la vieja habitación de Buckbeak, bajando los escalones y cruzando las puertas en medio de una total obscuridad, no se tropezaba debido a la costumre y al inesperado conocimiento del lugar que ya sentía como propio. ¿Y como no hacerlo, si llevaba ya casi dos semanas en ese lugar, dos semanas en las cuales escapaba de su habitación para conocer la casa, para distraerse de los incomodos recuerdos que la mente de su padrino le traía...

.-¿Que es esto...?

Murmuró al chocar contra una puerta que -segun el- nunca había estado en ese lugar. Tocó la suave superficie de madera hasta dar con la perilla, la cual hizo girar mecanicamente, abriendo en instantes la puerta.

Apenas terminó de abrirla, se le fue revelada una enorme y elegante habitación con muebles en su mayoría negros, en el centro se encontraba un sillón individual que quedaba de cara a una enorme chimenea donde fácilmente cabrían veinte hombres de pie. Pero no fue el tamaño de la chimenea lo que llamó su atención, sino el espejo plateado sobre él.

Se acercó al dichoso espejo, se encontraba completamente hipnotizado por él... acercó su trémula mano al reflejo hasta tocarlo. Se sentía diferente... cómo liquido cristalizado. Miró su reflejo, el cual le sonreía de lado, incitandolo a no romper el contacto con el objeto, Harry así lo hizo, siguió mirando detalladamente "su reflejo", dandose cuenta de que no era él, sería imposible.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo, era la de un chico, si bien no tan alto como debería ser, si era extremadamente guapo, no tenía lentes, ocasionando que sus ojos exageradamente verdes, brillaran como si de dos estrellas se tratasen. Su piel, era blanca, pero sin llegar a la palidez enfermiza que el tenía naturalmente. También su cuerpo, no era musculoso, pero tampoco desgarbado... era simplemente perfecto.

Sonaron las campanadas del reloj que marcaban la media noche.

No supo como, no supo por que. Solo fue consciente de la voz de Lupin llamandolo para que despertara.

.-Vamos Harry... es hora de levantarse...

.-Aun es temprano...

.-Recuerda que este año el tren saldrá más temprano...

¿Que había pasado?... ¿Acaso todo eso fue un sueño?

Todos esos pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo por las prisas. En menos de diez minutos, ya se encontraba en la cocina, engullendo un enorme platón de ojuelas de avena mientras intentaba también mordisquear un pan con mantequilla. Luego de eso zarparon con trasladores a la estación de King cross con el tiempo justo para traspasar al anden 9 3/4. Al llegar, el tren ya comenzaba a moverse, por lo que Harry simplemente saltó a las escaleras, con su equipaje empequeñecido en el bolsillo de su camisa, se levantó al instante para despedir a su ex profesor desde la puerta.

.-¡Cuidate, Harry¡No te metas en problemas!

.-¡Adios, Remus!

.-¡Escribeme!

Luego se perdió completamente de vista.

Harry caminó entre los diferentes compartimientos intentando encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos, a su paso los alumnos le invitaban a sentarse con ellos, a comer algun caramelo... lo que sea, ellos simplemente querían estar con su ídolo.

.-Ten cuidado, Potter. -Había chocado con Malfoy... genial manera de empezar el año. Cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizar aquel descontrol que siempre le ocasionaba aquel chico y cuando los abrió para dirigirle una gélida mirada quedó completamente sorprendido.

¿Y como no estarlo?

Frente a él no estaba aquel mocoso enano y mimado con pelo blanquecino y ojos descoloridos... no señor, ahora frente a él tenía ni más ni menos que a un ángel.

Su dorado cabello caía en finas hebras sofre su delgado rostro, resplandeciendo y reflejando un brillo deslumbrante. Aquellos ojos eran como dos dagas de hielo, que brillaban levemente en sus tonos entre gris y azul, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo alto y esbelto. Harry apenas le llegaba al hombro.

.-¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones?

.-¡Ya callate, Malfoy!... no quiero empezar mal el año. -¿Que empezar mal, al contrario, lo había pasado perfecto a su lado... era demasiado apuesto, aunque... -es Malfoy...

Exacto, eso era y siempre sería la principal barrera que los separaría: él era Malfoy. Pero no cualquier Malfoy, sino el unico heredero y ahora el hombre al frente de la compañía de su padre, ya que desde que Lucius fue encerrado en Azkaban, Draco era el encargado de todos los negocios de la familia.

Aunque ¿Como podía ser eso, dejarle a un joven de 16 años tanta responsabilidad... era un poco cruel... ¿Pero que decía¿Acaso no le hicieron a él lo mismo al ponerlo como principal defensa de la comunidad mágica?

.-¡Harry! -Oh si, sin duda Draco aun seguía en su lecho de rosas...

.-¡Compañero! -Por que Draco no tendría que convertirse en un maldito asesino...

.-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

.-¿Ah...¿Perdon?

.-"¿Perdon?" ¡Hemos estado hablandote desde hace ya un buen rato y tu estas en otro mundo!

.-Jejeje, lo siento, andaba algo distraído...

.-Ya pues... ¿Como pasaron el año...?

.-No se ustedes, pero a mi se me hace mejor esto de que el tren salga antes de tiempo...

.-Pues si, es mejor...

.-Segun Dumbledore, estaremos más a salvo haciendo todo con la luz del sol.

.-Cierto.

Bajaron de los carruajes aun con el atardecer despuntando, encontrandose con la profesora McGonagall frente a ellos.

.-Pasarán a sus respectivas torres, en unos minutos les llamaremos a cenar.

.-¿Y los de primer curso?

.-Ellos llegaran a tiempo exacto para la cena.

Así, con estas simples especificaciones, todos avanzaron a sus respectivas torres.

Harry subió junto con su mejor amigo al cuarto en el que ahora se leía "sexto curso" y se recostó en la cama.

.-Creeme Ron, este verano no estuvo tan mal...

.-Sí, claro. Estando en Grimauld place... aun no entiendo por que demonios ese vejete loco no nos dejo ir a acompañarte.

.-Tampoco yo lo entiendo, pero seguro fue por alguna razón de peso. Sabes que él lo tiene todo planeado...

.-¿Todo? Querrás decir CASI todo... por que eso de... -los dos quedaron en silencio un momento.

.-Sirius. No temas pronunciar su nombre.

.-Lo siento, creí que tu...

.-Sí, me duele. Aun es muy dificil para mi recordarlo, pero no quiero que se anden cuidando de lo que dicen solo por que estoy yo.

.-Ok... en lo que estaba, no creo que eso estuviera planeado.

.-Pues yo si, por que... -pero el por que Ron no lo pudo escuchar, ya que en ese momento, Harry se lanzó disparado al baño, tapando la boca con la mano derecha y su piel poniendose más pálida.

.-¡Harry! -el pelirrojo se acercó a la puerta, escuchando las arcadas del otro que un instante después cesaron. -Harry¿Estas bien? -se acercó al lavamanos, donde Harry se encontraba terminando de lavar su rostro. Cuando el ojiverde levantó la cara, fue que lo vio. -Ha... ¿Harry?

.-¿Que pasa amigo? Pareciera que hubieras visto un fantasma.

.-Tu... tu...

.-¿Yo que? -Miró su rostro en el espejo, encontrandose de nuevo con ese extraño reflejo, aquel que vió en casa de Sirius. -¿Que demonios...?

.-¿Que pasó?

.-Ni idea...

.-Te ves...

.-Diferente...

La voz amplificada de la directora los sacó del shock.

.-"A todos los alumnos se les pide bajen al gran comedor"

.-¿Que voy a hacer¡No puedo bajar así!

.-Tienes que hacerlo.

.-Claro que no, nadie me reconocería...

.-Pero ¿Que si te quedas así para siempre?

.-Mmmmm... esperaré a mañana, si amanezco así, ps ya me presento... -en eso, volviendose a Ron, le tomó de los hombros. -¡Ron, por favor cubreme¡Di algo, no se...¡Que estaba enfermo!

.-Claro amigo... diré que te cayeron mal las golosinas del expreso.

.-Gracias. -Lo abrazó afectuosamente antes de dejarlo salir, para regresar en menos de dos segundos.

.-¡Hermione!

.-¿Que hay con ella?

.-Dile, pero solo a ella.

.-Esta bien.

Así, el pelirrojo salió, dejando a Harry inmerso en sus dudas.

* * *

**El rincón de Cerdo volador**

Hola! Este cap realmente lo escribi hace muuuuchooooo xDDD pero ya que voy a publicar el final de 2 fics ps crei que finalmente seria hora de que viera la luz del sol xDDDD

Aun asi, advierto que tardare años y años en actualizar, este fic sera '-por supuesto- 100 slash xD, un HP/DM

Ore nos vemos!

Quiero reviews!

xD


	2. Los cambios no son TAN malos

**Capitulo 2. Los cambios no son TAN malos.**

"Estamos en el mundo mágico, estamos en el mundo mágico, estamos en el mundo mágico, estamos en el... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTO NO ES NORMAL!"

Harry caminaba dando vueltas por su cuarto hasta cansarse pero eso no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, no podía entender como demonios es que ahora tenia esa apariencia!

Fue entonces que recordó el espejo en casa de Sirius, seguro tuvo algo que ver ya que a partir de que vio ahí el cambio en su reflejo fue que los problemas comenzaron.

Una vez más se miró en el amplio espejo que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita intentando aun mantenerse enfurecido o al menos nervioso con lo que le mostraba, aunque... debía admitir que se veía muy guapo y eso no podría ser tan malo ¿Cierto?

¿Acaso no es eso lo que él y todos en el mundo desearían? Ahora si que tenia todo lo que cualquiera podría desear: Era Famoso, inteligente (no una Hermione Granger, pero tampoco un Goyle o Crabbe), rico (no tanto como Malfoy) y ahora también era guapo, ¿Que más le faltaba? Absolutamente nada.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS (se dan cuenta q en cada cap alguien le llama así? xD) -Y sip, esa era la "melodiosa" voz de su muy querida amiga Hermione quien lo miraba boquiabierta desde el marco de la puerta por el que intentaban pasar Dean y Seamus, siendo detenidos por Ron; para cuando finalmente la castaña salio de su estupor, fue a ayudar a sus amigos, desde dentro de la habitación Harry solo escuchaba las excusas de la chica -Si, esperenme es que Harry se ve enfermo, creo que es viruela de dragón o tal vez solo indigestión, por si acaso solo entraremos Ron y yo ¿Bien?

-No te preocupes Hermione, a mi ya me dio la viruela de dragón, puedo ayudar. -ese era Neville, sin duda, siempre tan servicial.

-¡NO! ¡HE DICHO QUE RON Y YO NOS HAREMOS CARGO! ¿Entendido chicos? -Uy, estaba utilizando la voz tranquila, eso solo significaba Ira próxima, ¡Alerta!

Exacto, parece que sus compañeros de habitación también entendieron la advertencia por que solo sus pisadas alejándose fue lo que se escucho por el pasillo de sexto curso, instantes después la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una enrojecida Hermione y un Ron que la miraba con mueca de terror, sus tranquilos amigos.

-Oh, por Merlin, Harry, ¿Que te paso?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, pero por mas que lo pienso solo encuentro que fue un espejo en casa de Sirius.

Y paso a relatar lo sucedido aquella noche, obteniendo una mirada perpleja de Ron y preguntas cada vez mas desesperantes y repetitivas de Hermione como ¿Seguro que solo hiciste eso? ¿Un espejo?

-¡Si Hermione! Solo hice eso y solo estaba el espejo, ¡Nada más pasó!

-Lo siento Harry, pero no te preocupes, investigare en "Objetos mágicos del hogar, desde estatuillas hasta dragones de porcelana duendista" para saber que te pasa...

-¿Y los demás?

-Por lo pronto dormirán en la Sala Común, Ron se quedara contigo ¿De acuerdo?

"De acuerdo"

Vamos que aunque no hayan contestado nada, ella ya se había ido murmurando no-se-cuantos-libros-enfermizos-aburridos en los que podría venir algo de información... a veces era bueno tener como amiga a un ratón de biblioteca.

-Bueno compañero, creo que a dormir. -Ron le sonrió tiernamente mientras lo recostaba con cuidado cubriéndolo hasta la barbilla con la frazada, acomodándole las almohadas y hasta acariciando un rebelde mechón de cabello.

Viéndolo bien y despacio, ser lindo tenia sus ventajas.

---((♫♀♪))---

Por desgracia Voldemort no se fijaba en lo guapo que fuera o dejara de ser mientras pudiera estarle jodiendo la vida.

Fue así que a la bonita hora de la media noche Harry Potter estaba despierto con la respiración agitada, las mejillas rojas a más no poder y el estomago gruñéndole como una orquesta.

Lo que vio... bueno, fue a Voldemort... haciendo... no, no quería recordarlo, en absoluto.

Mejor se levantó para dirigirse a las cocinas por una buena ración de pasteles y leche, tal vez también algo de guiso o sopa... un buen jugo de calabaza, chocolate, galletas, helado... ok, tenía hambre, es oficial.

Caminó fuera de la torre de Gryffyndor enterándose apenas que dejo su bonita capa olvidada bajo la cama de Grimauld Place junto con su mapa del merodeador... ¿Se podría ser más estupido? La respuesta es no.

así pues, caminó lo mas sigilosamente posible hasta dar con el enorme cuadro de las frutas con esa pera tan suculenta a la cual le hizo cosquillas mientras babeaba imaginando tamaño manjar en su boca.

Al entrar Dobby apareció mirándolo con sus grandes ojos del tamaño de bolas de tenis como intentando reconocerlo, Harry se hizo el desentendido pidiéndole toda la comida que le pasaba por la mente, notando (sin embargo) que el elfo era mucho más frío y poco eficiente con él de lo que normalmente era. Al final de la suculenta cena Dobby se acercó a él haciéndole una reverencia.

-¿Algo más en lo que le pueda servir?

-No, gracias, estoy bien Dobby.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Ehhhh... -la cagó. No había mejor manera de expresar esto, simplemente la cagó, así, constante y sonante, en toda la expresión de la palabra, vamos que hasta habría que deletrearla: L-a c-a-g-ó, su súper plan de pasar desapercibido se había ido al caño y el solo atinaba a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua. -Yo... es que Harry Potter me ha hablado mucho de ti. -¡Tin tin tin (sonido de campanas) respuesta correcta! Los ojos desconfiados del elfo de pronto resplandecieron como recién pulidos mirando al joven "desconocido" como a un dios.

-Harry... ¿El señor Harry Potter le hablo de mi, señor?

-Si, Dobby, me dijo que eres el mejor elfo de todo Hogwarts -añadió en tono cómplice, secretamente satisfecho por la aceptación de la criatura y de su habilidad de mentir.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Me haría el favor de decirme su nombre?

-Me llamo... sí, yo tengo un nombre, claro... -¿Que nombre? Pues el más obvio del mundo, se golpeó mentalmente antes de contestar. -James Evans.

-¿Evans? No sabía que hubiera algún Evans en Hogwarts.

-Es que... llegue hace poco, sí, eso... ¡Y ya me tengo que ir, la hora, por Merlin, Adiós Dobby! -Y en menos de lo que dices Draco Malfoy es sexy, desapareció corriendo por los pasillos a sabiendas de que debía tener precaución con respecto a acercarse a las cocinas.

En esas iba cuando sintió que algo extremadamente frío le caía encima empapándolo completamente y haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo, escuchando la desagradable risa de cierto Poltergeist del demonio sobre su cabeza y el ronco grito enfurecido de un chico.

-¿Un estudiante fuera de cama?

-¡Al fin te tengo maldito monstruo! -pero ningún grito, risa o exclamación fue más fuerte que el que a continuación se escuchó, el cual retumbó por todo el castillo, despertando lechuzas re-matando fantasmas y despertando milenarias criaturas que dormitaban en alguna cámara oculta y mágica.

-¡¡¡¡¡PEEVES! ¡TE MATARÉ!

Dos segundos bastaron para que el poltergeist soltara la última cubeta de agua sobre los dos chicos y desapareciera. El otro se dispuso a seguirlo pero resbaló yendo a dar irremediablemente al suelo junto con Harry.

-Wow, a eso le llamo yo tener buenos pulmones.

-Ehh, ¿Decías? -Harry dejó de intentar quitar el agua de su cabello antes de dirigir la mirada a su interlocutor, quedándose de piedra al hacerlo.

-Me resultas familiar pero no te reconozco... -Le dio la mano a un muy turbado Harry ayudándolo a levantarse, luego estrechándosela con amabilidad. -Me llamo Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Draco Malfoy me esta hablando, Draco Malfoy me esta hablando, Draco Malfoy me esta hablando, Draco Malfoy me esta hablando, Draco Malfoy me esta hablando, Draco Malfoy me esta hablando, Draco Malfoy me esta hablando, Draco Malfoy me esta hablando... ¿Que se hace en estos casos? ¡Contestar! ¿Y si me reconoce? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si simplemente le contestas de una vez?

El rubio se preocupó al no escuchar respuesta alguna por lo que encendió la punta de su varita acercándola al rostro del "desconocido" intentando no parpadear para no dejar de admirarlo ni siquiera un instante, aun apretando suavemente la mano entre la de él, extasiándose al sentirlo cerca ¿Que carajos le pasaba?

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó con algo de miedo en la voz.

-Sí. -"Ahora que estas aquí, MUY BIEN"

-Que bueno. Entonces, ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-J... James.

-Y tu apellido es... -las fuertes campanadas sonaron una vez más recordándoles que el tiempo seguía pasando, sacándolos de la ilusión en la que estaban.

-¡Ya me tengo que ir! Luego hablamos... Draco...

Harry corrió a lo más que le dieron sus piernas, deteniendo con la mano derecha su capa a la que le faltaba un botón, pensando mientras sonreía en que tal vez y solo tal vez, este nuevo cambio no era tan malo y que se debían aprovechar las oportunidades sin importar como éstas se presentaran, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esto sería excelente.

Draco -mientras tanto- se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo terminando de salir del sopor en que se vio inmerso, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared al haberse portado tan malditamente estupido, ¡Desde cuando Draco Lucius Malfoy Black era amable con alguien! Y lo mejor: ¿Desde cuando deseaba como algún tipo de colegiala enamorada ver de nuevo a ese alguien?... su nombre es James... es de la casa... Gryffindor a juzgar por el bordado de la capa con la que iba cubierto... parecía ser de su edad... ¡Pero no encajaba con la descripción de ninguno de esa casa! En Gryffindor no había gente hermosa como en Slytherin... bien, ni siquiera en todo Hogwarts había alguien así...

Lo encontraría.

Encontraría a quien acababa de escapársele o dejaría de llamarse Draco Malfoy..

Los Malfoy siempre obtienen lo que quieren y Draco lo quiere a él.

-----------

**El rincón de Cerdo Volador.**

**Ahh, me escupo a mi misma! **

**MÁS DE UN AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR ESTE "FIC" (si es q se le puede llamar así al primer y único capitulo --) y mi fregada musa no dio más que para 4 paginas, CUATRO JODIDAS PAGINAS! **

**Ehhh, siento gran ira mis queridas lectoras uu por favor discúlpenme por esto, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, aprovechando mi disco de AFI que resultó ser muy inspirador oo**

**Ok, hasta pronto TTTT **


	3. El gatito asustado

**Capitulo 3. El gatito asustado.**

-¡Harry! ¡Eres tu otra vez! -Ron lo despertó con su estruendosa voz matinal haciéndolo casi caer de cara al suelo.

-¡Esto no es justo Ron! Cuando soy lindo me tratas bien y ahora sigues siendo el mismo bruto de siempre ¬¬ abusivo...

-Es solo que cuando "no eres tú" pareces niña y mi mamá me enseño a tratar así a las niñas.

-¡QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

-Bien por ti, Harry. -interrumpió Seamus el dialogo de los dos al entrar a la habitación, les lanzó una mirada asesina antes de tomar algo de ropa y volver a salir.

-Creo que debemos hacer algo, hace ya un mes que están durmiendo en la sala común, escuché que planean hablar con Mcgonagall pero Hermione aun les mete miedo.

-Sí, al cabo ya sabemos el "modus operandi" de lo que sea que me esté pasando... aun no me acostumbro a ser "yo" de día y "James" por la noche.

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-Sí, para evitar confusiones... ¿Crees que debamos hablar con Dumbledore?

-Seguro el vejete ya sabe, siempre sabe todo.

-Ronald Weasley, ten más respeto por tu director.

-Lo siento mamá -contestó mecánicamente a la chica que lo miró con furia.

Harry los vio comenzar otra de sus memorables discusiones optando por irse a bañar para darles intimidad, ya adentro entró bajo el chorro del agua y se dejó relajar, le permitió a su obnubilada mente viajar por cualquier sitio abriendo los ojos asustado al llegar al mismo destino desde hace un mes:

Draco Malfoy.

"Él te gusta Harry, feo te gusta"

-Lo sé... ¿Qué haré?

Por que obviamente el estudiante más guapo, perfecto y popular de todo Hogwarts nunca se enteraría de que él existe, es cierto que era "el elegido" y toda esa sarta de tonterías, pero no era suficiente... nunca seria suficiente para conquistar a la única persona que jamás se dejó impresionar por toda su fama...

Se sentía tan poquita cosa.

Desde que se dio cuenta que no era solo atracción la que sentía por el rubio, algo dentro de él comenzó a irle quitando poco a poco la seguridad en si mismo que tenia, dejándolo en ceros. Si antes se cruzaba por el camino de Draco quien le buscaba pelea, Harry lo enfrentaba, en cambio ahora... ahora simplemente cargaba el mapa del merodeador (que le pidió a Dobby que se lo trajera de Grimauld) a todos lados, investigando cada vuelta para evitar a Draco, ¡Eso ya era el límite! Parecía algún tipo de zorro asustadizo y él no era así, debía entender que hay que enfrentarse a sus problemas... enfrentarse a Draco y hacer el ridículo frente a él.

Claro que esa decisión podía esperar otro mes.

Por lo pronto, ¿Dónde había dejado el mapa la última vez?

Harry sonrió a Ron que entraba con el ceño fruncido mientras él salió del baño ya vestido intentando domar su pelo mientras buscaba debajo del colchón el mapa, sin sentir la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga clavada en su nuca.

-Ya fue suficiente.

-¿Que dices Mione?

-Dije que ya fue suficiente, ¿De que te escondes?

-¿Eh? Ya es tarde para comer, los espero abajo. -hizo el amago de salir pero fue detenido por su amiga quien le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él.

-Harry James Potter Evans -(no podía romper mi tradición de decirle así en cada cap xD) -Este día no saldrás con el mapa ¿Entendido?

-¿Por qué no? Es mío, puedo usarlo cuando quiera. -ella hizo el amago de replicar y por la expresión de su cara seria algo peor que la bomba atómica o el ataque a Pearl Harbor, pero lo que fuera que iba a decir salio en forma de un suspiro bastante audible y los esfuerzos de ella por acomodarle la corbata, cerrarle bien la túnica acomodarle el cabello y finalmente darle un abrazo del tipo Molly Weasley.

-Harry, ¿Sabes que eres muy guapo y que es o muy tonto o muy ciego el que no se de cuenta de ello verdad?

-¿A que viene eso?

-No soy tonta, Potter -le sonrió con autosuficiencia. -sé que te has enamorado, sé que esa persona está en este colegio y que tu sientes que no sabe nada de ti... pero si de James.

-Hermione, yo...

-Tú nada, hay algo que quiero que te quede claro... si no te ama por quien eres completamente, es decir, si no le gusta tu cuerpo y tu alma y te ame con todo su ser dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, entonces no vale la pena... por que no te ama. Pero aun así necesitas darle una ayudita, mínimo hacerle darse cuenta que estas ahí y que lo quieres, decir "te quiero" no le hace daño a nadie ¿Sabes? -se alejó un poco de él dispuesto a salir rumbo al comedor, deteniéndose un segundo para mirarlo y añadir. -Por primera vez en mucho tiempo esperaré a que me lo digas tú mismo, no tardes mucho.

-Hermione... -ella se detuvo al escuchar que el ojiverde la llamaba. -No sabes quien es y por eso "esperarás" ¿Verdad?

-Maldito Potter.

-------------------

Después de la plática con Granger, Harry decidió hacerle caso y dejar el bendito mapa en su baúl, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de pena por el estado gastado en que ahora estaba. Realmente los merodeadores necesitaban un descanso.

Así pues su día pasó de lo más normal, es decir, aun se escupía a si mismo por esa actitud tan soberanamente cursi que le hacia sonrojarse frente a Draco o que le hacia temblar las piernas peor que si trajera el hechizo gelatina, pero de ahí en demás todo fue bien, pudo respirar tranquilo y salir a recostarse un rato bajo el haya junto al lago maravillándose de que todo estuviera bien.

No cantes victoria.

Eso le debió decir alguien, pero el único que le dijo algo fue cierto rubio que apareció a su lado con la espalda recargada al haya.

-Potter. Necesito hablar contigo.

**------------**

**El rincón de cerdo volador.**

**Es por demás, creo q si quiero hacer este fic, será así, con mini-micro-capítulos... pero es que es lo q sale, perdónenme TTTT**

**A todo esto, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Soy feliz q me sigan escribiendo aunque debo admitir que la tentación de tardarme otro año en subir algo es muy tentadora, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me dejan más comentarios! Q es eso señoras y señores? (si hay alguno) Ya saben la dinámica: dejan reviews, mi conciencia me da latigazos para escribir rápido, no comments, no actualizaciones xDDDDDDD q grosera, perdónenme eso xD.**

**A ver, Draco... ¿QUE QUERRÁ HABLAR CON HARRY? Y Hermione? Q tal les pareció? A mi me salio de mi ronco pecho xD imaginé que no era granger sino cualquier otra urraca del mundo de hp para no odiarla mucho jejeje.**

**Eso es todo, cuídense, ls quiero:D **

**P.D. ACLARO: Harry es Harry lindo pero no guapo por el día, pero es James (guapísimo, etc.) por la noche, al meterse el sol cambia, igual al salir. Granger corrió a Dean, Seamus y a Neville del cuarto para que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo pronto duermen en la sala común, ya veré como arreglo eso xD.**

**Dudas o comentarios ahí en el review xD**


	4. Tiempo Vacío

**Capitulo 4. Tiempo. Vacío. **

-Potter. Necesito hablar contigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry al escuchar la gruesa voz a su lado, lo miró fijamente intentando por todos los medios posibles detener el sonrojo que intentaba abrirse paso por su rostro, cerró los ojos esmeralda normalizando su agitada respiración sobresaltándose de nuevo al sentir una fuerte mano apretando su hombro.

-¡Potter! ¿Que te pasa? -ira, la voz antes neutra ahora impregnada de ira y algo de ¿preocupación? Tranquilo Harry, no te hagas ilusiones, solo tranquilízate, respira, vamos, inhala, exhala, uno, dos...

-Estoy bien, Malfoy. -con un brusco movimiento se zafó del agarre sintiendo un horrible vacío en sus entrañas como si el hipogrifo que ahorita parecía correr en el estomago ahora se hubiera escapado a otro lado. Sintiéndose de pronto más relajado imprimió en su voz toda la frialdad que se sentía capaz antes de hablar. -¿De que quieres hablar?

**_¿Hey señorita asesinato puedo...?  
¿Hey señorita asesinato puedo  
hacer que la belleza se quede si me  
quito la vida?_**

Si se sintió desorientado por el cambio en el moreno, nuestro rubio no lo demostró solo se sentó cerca de él lanzando una piedra al lago antes de finalmente decidirse a hablar.

-¿Quién es James?

Así, directo, sencillo, solo una miserable pregunta de tres palabras que hizo al corazón de Harry latir desbocado.

-No... no lo conozco. -contestó mientras se intentaba aplacar el cabello con la mano izquierda, quedando desorientado cuando Draco en un movimiento rápido y felino la tomó acortando la distancia entre ellos.

-No me mientas, Potter.

Eso le dolió. Más de lo que creía posible. Le dolió físicamente la manera en que le apretaba la mano, le dolió la manera en que pareció escupir su apellido... las maneras de Draco le dolían por que a cada segundo parecían gritarle "¡Te odio!" y eso le hacía sufrir mucho, por eso no es de extrañar que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas al mirar al rubio y hablarle con la voz más triste que Malfoy había escuchado jamás.

-Me estás lastimando, Draco.

Lo soltó al instante.

Es curioso, pero pareció que en ese momento el mundo giró al revés o el tiempo decidió tomarse un descanso, simplemente todo se detuvo mientras ahí estaban Harry James Potter Evans y Draco Lucius Malfoy Black mirándose a los ojos.

"Te compadezco Harry, estas enamorado. Más de lo que es humanamente posible." Se lamentó intentando romper el contacto visual con el rubio, finalmente logró fijar su vista en algún punto del horizonte y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué habría yo de saber algo sobre ese tal James? -respondió con algo de coraje, odiándose por haber comenzado con esa farsa.

-Simple... por que traía tu túnica. -respondió Draco aun nervioso por las reacciones que Harry estaba teniendo hacia él y ante la perspectiva de tal vez estar a punto de conocer algo sobre James.

-¿Mi túnica? Mira Malfoy, por más obsceno que parezca, no suelo prestar mi ropa, ¿Que te hace pensar eso? -el rubio solo le mostró un botón de plata idéntico al que le faltaba en ese momento a su capa. -ehhh, ¿Se me debió haber caído por ahí? -respondió con duda sabiendo que estaba en un callejón sin salida, sobre todo al ver a Draco arquear la ceja izquierda al más puro estilo Malfoy. -De acuerdo, ¿Que interés tienes en conocer a James?

-¿Eso que te importa?

-Tú necesitas información sobre James, solo yo te la puedo dar y no lo haré si no me das una buena razón. -Draco pareció pensar en eso por un momento dándose cuenta que efectivamente no tenía otra opción, decidiendo aun no dar su brazo a torcer.

-Podría preguntarle a alguien más de la casa Gryffyndor, tal vez otra persona sepa.

-Creeme Malfoy, nadie más que yo te sabría decir algo de él.

-¿Y eso por que? -de la nada comenzó a hacer acto de presencia un extraño sentimiento en el rubio... ¿Celos? ¡Imposible! Un Malfoy nunca siente celos, por que eso significa inseguridad y son otros los que deben sentirse inseguros... pero ahí estaban... y lo peor de todo: no sabía quien exactamente le provocaba ese sentimiento.

_**Con solo una mirada  
Se sacudieron  
Y los cielos se inclinaron ante el  
Simplemente una mirada  
Puede romper  
Tu corazón  
**_

-Por que es mi amigo. -Respondió Harry triste al notar el cambio en la mirada de Draco, ¿Podría ser que acaso el rubio se hubiera enamorado de James? No, realmente su vida no podía ser tan patética.

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, Malfoy... amigos... -suspiró mirando al vacío de nuevo, añorando que su vida volviera a ser sencilla como antes, solo algo simple en el que el rubio fuera su némesis y él quisiera a alguna niña tonta impresionada por su fama. Lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Quiero verlo.

-¿Para que? -ya se imaginaba algo así, lo veía venir, mientras su respiración se aceleraba veía los labios de Draco formando la frase que terminaría de romperle el corazón.

-Por que me gusta.

-Sí, a ti y a la mitad de sus compañeros, ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Si tanto te interesa ¡Ve y buscalo! -no supo como, no supo cuando, mucho menos el por que de haber terminado gritando y corriendo rumbo al castillo, a guarecerse en el aula más cercana dejando a Draco de piedra aun junto al lago mirando fijamente por donde acababa de escapar aquel que sería su única y principal ayuda por encontrar a James.

Draco no lo entendía y no saben ustedes lo que eso significa para Draco, simplemente odia no entender las cosas. Él está acostumbrado a saber que es lo que pasará luego, como si fuera alguna versión oculta de Trelawney, Malfoy siempre sabe lo que va a pasar, sabe como va a reaccionar alguien cuando él diga tal cosa o cuando haga lo que se le venga en gana y esta acostumbrado también a siempre salirse con la suya.

¡Pero ese idiota de Harry Potter lo estaba complicando todo!

Tal y como siempre lo hacía.

Por que él estaba conciente de ello, Harry siempre había sido la excepción que confirma la regla, solo él respondía diferente a como Draco pensaba, excepto en las discusiones donde sus genes gry hacían acto de presencia y su cerebro parecía irse a alguna galaxia lejana. Pero cuando no peleaban, cuando simplemente Harry era él mismo, Draco se encontraba perdido al no saber como reaccionaría.

Por eso lo hacia rabiar (además de que es muy divertido :p) por que así se atenía a lo seguro, a lo más seguro...

Draco suspiró mirando a la primer estrella que acababa de aparecer en el firmamento emprendiendo el camino hacia el castillo decidiendo dejar el tema Potter-James para luego, pensando de nuevo en lo que lo movía a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Realmente lo hacía para encontrar a James?

Y una vez más la imagen del moreno apareció en su mente igual que como lo hizo aquella noche en que el desgraciado Poltergeist lo estuvo fastidiando.

Algo se removió en su estomago.

Su cabeza se nubló.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro.

Si eso no era estar enamorado entonces no sabría que podría ser, por que era lo más fuerte que alguna vez había sentido por alguien.

¿Si era amor?

La verdad no sabe, por que Draco Malfoy desconoce lo que es el amor pues el solo conoce el placer, la conveniencia, la obsesión...

Y para su desgracia, Harry Potter lo sabe también.

A las estrellas que agujeran el cielo  
Las dejó atrás  
Nos quedamos para preguntarnos por qué  
Nos dejó a todos... atrás

Miraba a las estrellas sintiendo como el ardiente y lejano poder de ellas le daba su apoyo.

El cuarto de los menesteres siempre había sido un refugio para Harry quien lo visitaba en momentos como este maravillándose siempre de los cambios que esta habitación mágica podía llegar a poseer, en este momento se encontraba sentado en alguna torre parecida a la de astronomía tan solo observando el firmamento sintiendo que algo en él sobraba y que ese algo era él mismo.

Draco esta enamorado de James.

James al ser el mismo, también está enamorado de Draco.

¿Entonces que pinta Harry en todo esto?

Nada.

Harry no es nada.

Pero en cambio James lo era todo.

Por un momento recordó como por las noches Ron le dice "buenas noches" con tono cariñoso como el del hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener. También recordó la manera en que Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza mientras él comía alguna rana de chocolate que la chica le acababa de regalar. Luego vino a su mente como Draco lo ayudó a levantarse y le dio la mano ofreciéndole amistad...

Todo esto en la noche.

Mientras era James, como ahora.

¿Hey señorita asesinato puedo...?  
¿Hey señorita asesinato puedo  
hacer que la belleza se quede si me  
quito la vida?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué complicaba él mismo las cosas? ¿Por qué demonios se tuvo que enamorar? ¿¡¿Por qué era tan malditamente débil?

Por Draco.

Siempre todo era por Draco.

Harry se dejó caer derrotado sobre el polvoso piso llegando a una conclusión sencilla pero que le costaba horrores imaginar siquiera... debía dejar de ser Harry Potter de una vez y para siempre.

¿Acaso nunca imaginó en lo mucho que desearía ser simplemente otra persona?

Pues aquí estaba su respuesta a cada problema planteado. Encontraría la manera, dejaría de ser Harry Potter y se dedicaría a ser James Evans para siempre, que el mundo mágico se sacara al salvador de donde fuera que no les diera el sol, por que él se conseguiría una vida al lado de Draco Malfoy y ya.

No había nada más que pensar, nada en absoluto.

Seguro Ron y Hermione terminarían aceptando esto y lo seguirían queriendo aunque su apariencia cambiara, es más, seguro lo querrían más.

Pero ¿Y Draco? ¿Que si el rubio terminaba hartándose de James o se daba cuenta de quien había sido antes y terminaba dejándolo? Eso seria cruel para él que no resistiría estar solo de nuevo.

"Si no te ama por quien eres completamente, es decir, si no le gusta tu cuerpo y tu alma y te ame con todo su ser dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, entonces no vale la pena... por que no te ama."

Eso le dijo Hermione, pero ahora significaba tan poco... realmente se estaba comportando de una manera estupida, se estaba entregando demasiado a su tristeza, pero es que estaba cansado de luchar, ya no quería hacer absolutamente nada, solo ser como el agua y dejarse llevar por la corriente.

Y si esa corriente quería a James, entonces él le daría a James.

_Sueños de su caída  
No pasarán  
Oh, como lo han adorado todos  
La belleza permanecerá  
Mientras baja  
En espiral._

Se levantó del suelo inclinándose sobre la barandilla que lo separaba de caer y miró al vacío pensando en desaparecer, sería tan fácil solo soltarse y... caer... solo caer...

Pero no podría.

No cuando un par de gruesas manos ya conocidas por él lo apresaban de la cintura atrayéndolo a un duro pecho que se amoldaba perfectamente a su espalda.

No supo quien de los dos soltó un suspiro profundo.

-Parece que fue cierto lo que me dijo aquel Hufflepuff sobre esta habitación... -murmuró Draco. -Desee encontrarte y ha servido.

-Draco...

-¿Que hacías antes que llegara? -preguntó en un tono entre preocupado y acusador que se relajó al ver el mohín de disgusto en el rostro de James que se dio la vuelta escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Draco quien en unos segundos empezó a sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se convulsionaba en ligeros sollozos. Hizo el amago de retirarlo para mirarlo pero James se apretó más contra él.

-No me sueltes Draco... por favor... -y ante el ruego no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarlo como si en ello se le fuera la vida a los dos.

Esto era demasiado fuerte para Harry, muy... intenso... siendo de pronto conciente de todo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, de... saltar... eso hubiera sido una soberana estupidez, por Dios... parece que al fin estaba tocando fondo y sobrevivía a eso gracias a Draco... por un momento su corazón se hinchó rebozante de amor al rubio que en ese momento se dejaba caer en un sillón que apareció de la nada y lo acunaba entre sus brazos dejándolo llorar todo lo que quisiera.

A las estrellas que te desconciertan  
Las dejó atrás  
Y como sus hijos lloraron  
Nos dejó a todos... atrás

Luego, cuando las lagrimas dejaron de brotar de esos ojos esmeraldas tan hermosos, Draco lo separó un poco limpiándole con besos los rastros que quedaron para finalmente besar sus labios.

Si una persona pudiera morir y revivir al instante describiría su experiencia como lo que James en ese momento acababa de sentir con un ligero toque de labios, que él mismo se encargo de profundizar enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Draco, atrayéndolo lo más posible, uniendo sus cuerpos al quedar sentado en horcajadas sobre el rubio.

Tal vez duraron una hora, un minuto, toda la eternidad, no supieron ya que al dejarse caer en esa sensación fue como si nada más existiera, ni siquiera el tiempo que tanto se empeñaba en hacerse presente, sobre todo en sus pulmones que rogaban por un poco de aire.

Draco se separó lentamente y con un suspiro se sintió invadido de aquel delicioso aroma dulce, como una mezcla de flores silvestres, chocolate y lluvia, algo extraño pero muy atrayente... olía como...

Abrió los ojos de golpe y por poco separa bruscamente a James de si hasta que un poco de cordura apareció en su obnubilada mente y lo abrazó con fuerza

_¿Cual es la falla que se distorsiona en este misterio?  
Con gusto entregaría mi vida por saber  
_

Por un momento lo sintió todo tan bien, tan correcto... pero al respirar ese aroma no pudo evitar pensar en quien menos se lo imaginaria...

En Harry Potter...

Y al abrir los ojos y ver que no era Harry quien estaba sobre sus piernas, sintió que estaba mal, que algo no encajaba, que algo sobraba.

_A costa del amor tu rayo de luz se esfumará  
Sin esperanza  
_

Harry también sintió el rechazo de Draco y se dio cuenta que el amor de Draco necesitaba fortalecerse y solo él, Harry era quien debía ayudarle, como dijo Hermione, Draco necesitaba un empujoncito y él tendría que dárselo pero en la correcta dirección.

Ya había sido suficiente de comportarse como un Hufflepuff llorón, era hora de sacar al león de su interior y comportarse como el Gryffyndor que era, ¡Al diablo que no hubiera esperanza! Él se crearía sus propias oportunidades y si era necesario utilizar a James para obtener el corazón de Draco, lo haría hasta finalmente lograr ser feliz.

_Cuando vacía arena fluye por nuestra vacía piel  
Siempre buscando lo que se nos prometió  
Alcanzando el anillo dorado que nunca olvidamos  
Nunca nos dejarán poner nuestras sucias manos en el_

Harry se levantó de su cómoda posición y con un fugaz beso en los labios de Draco y un "te quiero" murmurado con cariño, salió rumbo a la torre de Gryffyndor cuidándose de ocultarse bajo la capucha para evitar a sus compañeros que aun ocupaban la sala común.

Esa noche Harry durmió con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios que perduró hasta que despertó por la mañana, más temprano de lo normal, se aseó y cambió de ropa antes de llegar al Gran Comedor donde un rubio desayunaba mirando desconcertado al vacío.

-Te ayudaré Draco, lograré que tú y él queden juntos. -al obtener la atención del rubio Harry le sonrió traviesamente para luego darse la media vuelta y murmurar un "te quiero" tan bajo que Draco creyó haberlo imaginado, sobre todo al encontrarlo tan parecido en algo al que James le dijo por la noche.

-----------------

Fin del cap 4, muchísimo más largo que todos los demás! Así q no se quejen ¬¬... ¿Se dan cuenta que Draco no sonríe estúpidamente sino radiantemente? Jejejeje, es q mi drake es lindo y perfecto jijiji :p

Ya en serio, esta vez utilicé música  pobres de los q no gusten los song fics xD solo ignoren la canción y sigan leyendo así no habrá problemas :p

Utilicé la canción de AFI llamada Miss murder, le quité un par de párrafos destinados a repetir el coro por que la verdad eran demasiados! xDDDDD

Nos vemos pronto (luego q me escriban unos 20 comentarios! xD

Bye!

p.d. ya por fin Harry vuelve a ser el mismo :o espero q así siga! Go Gry! Go:D

p.d. 2 La canción no la traduje yo, la saque de una pagina en la que traducen canciones :O jejeje.

p.d.3 ¡Ya hubo beso! ¿Que tal quedo? Hace mucho q no escribia un beso ¬.¬

Byeeee! XD


	5. ¿Te quiero?

"_**So I´m felling much worse now.**_

_**You´re better."**_

_Kill caustic - _AFI

**Capitulo 5. ¿Te quiero?**

"_-Te ayudaré Draco, lograré que tú y él queden juntos. -al obtener la atención del rubio Harry le sonrió traviesamente para luego darse la media vuelta y murmurar un "te quiero" tan bajo que Draco creyó haberlo imaginado, sobre todo al encontrarlo tan parecido en algo al que James le dijo por la noche."  
_

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts recordando ausente el pequeño monologo que Potter sostuvo en el desayuno sin poder hacer a un lado cada palabra dicha por el moreno, le ayudaría con James, ¡Al fin podría verlo de nuevo! Podria escucharlo una vez más decir "te quiero" con tanta convicción y emoción en la mirada como la que le pareció ver por un instante en la mirada de Potter que tanto le recordaba a James.

Pero, ¿Y si no funcionaba? Draco quería comenzar algo más serio con James, esta vez estaba dispuesto a entregar su corazón, ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Y si algo salía mal? Lo conocía tan poco, no sabía nada de él, solo su nombre y que algo en él hacía que su corazón latiera a una velocidad alarmante, que el verlo a los ojos logró despertar a Draco y dormir a Malfoy que sin embargo siguió a su lado diciendole cosas que deseaba desaparecer para ser feliz...

Draco salió del castillo dirigiendose a los jardines mientras miles de pensamientos bullian por su cabeza al darse cuenta de que si decidía entregarle su corazón a James como tenía planeado, no habría vuelta de hoja ya que al entregarle el corazón, se entregaría a si mismo en cuerpo y en alma y como bien se sabe, un Malfoy entregado es un Malfoy fiel de por vida.

Luego de soltar un suspiro bastante audible que hizo voltear a dos Ravenclaws de cuarto año, Draco reparó en la cabeza poblada de cabello negro desordenado que se veía a lo lejos, cerca del lago. Y antes que su cerebro dijera algo, sus piernas ya lo llevaban hacia aquella dirección ignorando cada alarma que se disparaba confome la ista de un Harry Potter recostado bajo la sombra de la vieja haya junto al lago... sin embargo hubo algo distinto, esta vez algo dentro de si detenia cada intento de alarma, era como si el solo hecho de ver a Potter ahí, tan apacible, fuera suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Le recordaba a James.

Se parecían tanto... pero a la vez eran muy diferentes, como si fueran hermanos, pero Potter no tiene familiares tan cercanos ¿Y si era su primo muggle? ¡Imposible!... tal vez...

Harry sintió una mirada fija tan penetrante que lo hizo abrir los ojos encontrandose con Draco Malfoy que lo miraba casi sin parpadear, ¡Era como ver a un hipogrifo! Al instante Harry comenzó a enderezarse con movimientos lentos, casi felinos, tal y como haría al enfrentarse con una creatura como aquella, por un momento recordó a Buckbeack y se preguntó si estaría bien, seguro que sí. Pero lo importante era el dragón que tenía ante él aun evaluandolo como queriendo descubrir cada secreto, como si estuviera desnudandolo poco a poco hasta llegar a su alma.

La mirada que Draco le dirigió hizo a Harry tambalearse un poco, había en él tanta confusión, alegría, desesperación, tristeza... sentimientos y sensaciones que los unieron por una fracción de segundo antes que la odiosa máscara Malfot apareciera sobre sus facciones volviendolo de nuevo como una versión más grande de algún muñeco de porcelana.

-¿Sabes que harás la próxima vez que lo veas? –la suave pregunta trajo a Malfoy al mundo real de nuevo, luego de estar sentado al lado de Potter bajo el haya junto al alago, ambos en silencio, solo mirandose, metidos en sus pensamientos, sueños y confusiones.

-Sinceramente no. –Contestó sencillamente. –Potter, ¿Puedo decirte algo y prometes no divulgarlo? –su tono fue frío pero algo de ansiedad se pudo captar.

-Malfoy, parece que estás a punto de darme una buena arma para fastidiarte la existencia, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo diré? -aun ese tono impersonal y sin emociones, como el de dos enemigos que hicieran las pases por un segundo o como el de los viejos guerreros que ya están tan cansados de pelear que solo quieren dormir por siempre.

-Apelo a tu lado Gryffyndor.

-Denegado. Solo el lado slytherin está disponible. –Realmente Harry no quería escucharlo repetir su atracción hacia James, sin embargo se recordó una vez más que estaban hablando de él mismo, no había secreto alguno que ocultar. –De acuerdo. Habla.

-¿El gatito vuelve a aparecer? –preguntó con sorna y antes de que Harry sacara un comentario mordaz, su tono volvio a ser serio al hablar, ignorando el sonrojo de Harry al imaginarse todas las connotaciones que su mente le daba a la expresión usada por Draco. –Quiero que sea diferente.

-¿Qué?

-Todo. No quiero que sea igual que siempre... ayer... -¡El mundo se va a acabar! ¿Esa cosa tan bonita era Draco Malfoy sonrojandose? Ni idea que tan pronto como vino el color, desapareció.

-¿Qué pasó ayer, Malfoy? –Mentiria si dijera que no estaba muriendose de los nervios por escuchar la versión del rubio sobre lo sucedido.

-A juzgar por tu sonrisa supongo que lo sabes ¿No? –No podia evitarlo, él, Draco Malfoy se sentía desorientado ante tanto cambio que se operaba en su vida desde que conoció a ese criajo de James, ¡Por Merlín! Ahora hasta estaba hablando con Potter... aunque... debía admitir que no era tan desagradable, es más se podría calificar de agradable y hasta comodo y relajante.

Potter lo tranquilizaba y confundía a la vez.

Encantador ¿No lo creen?

Aunque... que miedo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero que me digas.

-Gryffyndors cotillas –murmuró por lo bajo deiciendose a concentrarse de una buena vez en la plática. –De acuerdo, lo besé. -¿O me besó?

-¿Y?

-¿Como que "y"? –la paciencia y cordura de Draco parecían volar más rápido que la "flecha dorada 3000" -¡Potter!

-¿Ahora que vibora te mordió, principe? –la voz de Harry era pura burla y diversión. Realmente Potter deberia de hacer una cruzada mundial llamada "fastidiele la vida a un Slytherin y olvidese de sus problemas" si señor, no había nada mejor contra el mal humor y la irritación.

-¿Puedes dejar de estar molestando y poner atención a lo necesario? ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo Potter! ¡Buscando molestar con cada comentario como si fuera requisito! ¡Solo fastidiando una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez hasta que me desespero y pasa esto!

-¿Qué pasa? –Oh sí, Harry mentiría si dijera que no se divertía de ver al rubio histerico. Realmente el intentar volver a ser él mismo olvidandose de toda la mierda que implicaba no identificarse con "Harry Potter" siendo él la mitad del día y "James Evans" la otra mitad, estaba funcionando. Pero al ver como Draco terminaba de perder el control, supo que debía detenerse si no queria quedarse viudo antes de tiempo... eso y perderse los cientos de galeones que ganaria con esa cruzada mundial... podria hacer túnicas con la frase... varitas de broma... escobas..

-¿Qué pa... que...? ¡Preguntas que pasa! ¡Eres un cinico Harry Potter!

-¡Alto ahí! –Bienvenido al mundo real Harry, al mundo donde tienes al sexy rubio de tus sueños al borde de un ataque de histeria quien misteriosamente guardó silencio, desorientado por tanta autoridad impresa en la voz del moreno. –Repitelo.

-¿Repetir que? ¬.¬ -La paciencia de Draco había terminado de desaparecer dejando solo un letrero en el cerebro de Draco que decía con letras rojas "RENUNCIO"

-Mi nombre, dilo de nuevo.

-¿Acaso te comió el cerebro alguna creatura del semigigante?

-¡Solo hazlo Malfoy!

-Harry Pott..

-Con eso es suficiente. Sonriendo como hacía mucho no lo hacía, Harry se acercó a Draco quedando su hombro izquierdo tocando el derecho del rubio. –Ya me aburrí, hagamos las paces.

-¿Así de sencillo?

-Todo es tan fácil como lo quieras hacer... Draco... –terminó mirandolo de nuevo directamente a los ojos, aun con esa sonrisa sincera vaciada completamente de malicia o malas intenciones, lo que no se esperaba fue que Draco se separara de él en un movimiento brusco que hizo a Harry cerrar los ojos en espera de alguna maldición, hasta que esa grueza voz que le erizaba el cabello de la nuca, lo hizo abrirlos.

-Es de mala educación no estrechar la mano luego de presentarse Potter. –El moreno volvió a sonreir dandole la mano casi con reverencia.

-¿Puedo apretar más su mano o esto estaria mal para el principe de Slytherin?

-Ahhh, los plebeyos... –se lamentó melodramaticamente. –Puedes hacer lo que quieras Potter.

-Harry. –murmuró con los ojos cerrados inmerso en la sensacion de tener a su rubio tan cerca, oliendo su aroma, sintiendo su calor... la mano le cosquilleaba a niveles insospechados, como si una manada de acromantulas blancas (propiedad de Quetzalli xD) estuvieran atrapadas entre ellos.

-Veo que mi sola presencia ha terminado de volverte loco. –Con la mano izquierda el rubio se señaló a si mismo para luego hablar lentamente. –Yo Draco, Tú Potter.

-Comprobado –suspiró Harry. –La sangre azul afecta las neuronas. –terminó de negar con fingido cansancio antes de apretar gentilmente la mano de Draco y con ella señalar primero al rubio, luego a él mismo. –Tú Draco, yo Harry. –Finalizó con ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho.

-Creo que capté... Harry.

-¡Mucho mejor! ¡Draquito merece una rana de chocolate por usar su cerebrito! –Soltó la blanca mano sintiendo un repentino frio en la propia, olvidando al rubio (o más bien intentando) mientras buscaba el regalo prometido en su tunica, distrayendose al sentir el golpe en su cabeza.

-Ya deja de jugar... enano. –añadio el rubio levantando la barbilla con suficiencia.

-Eres malo draquito. –contestó Harry con un puchero girando la cabeza al instate correcto para evitar otro golpe suave, luego e eso se metió a la boca la mitad de la rana. –Por eso ya no mereces tu chocolate :P

-¡Potter!

"_**Listen When I say it´s real" (Escucha cuando digo que es real)**_

--------------------HD----------------------

Draco estaba recostado en su cama mirando los doseles verde esmeralda que lo envolvian calidamente.

El 31 de Octubre finalmente llegó y Harry le prometió que vería a James en el baile de esta noche y por alguna razón esa idea ya no le parecía tan atractiva como antes.

"Quiero conocerlo bien" le dijo un día al moreno a lo que este le contestó con esa sonrisa suya tan brillante que así sería, que sin darse cuenta lo estaba conociendo más de lo que creía... pero segun Draco a quien sí estaba conociendo era al propio Harry con quien cada vez pasaba más y más tiempo, hallando en él a un amigo más cercano de lo que había sido nadie para él, más que Nott e incluso que Zabini o Parkinson, ese maldito enano logró colarse hasta lo más hondo de él al grado de poder pasar juntos días enteros platicando de nada o contandose todo en el más puro silencio.

Pero a la noche desaparecía Harry con su sonrisa dulce para darle lugar a James a quien había visto un par de vceces por las noches en que le tocaba dar su ronda. Lo que perturbaba a Draco era el hecho de que con James era todo más frío y pasional, a él lo veía y lo besaba, no había más palabras que las acciones y él no quería que fuera así, deseaba enamorarse, Draco Malfoy deseaba enamorarse de alguien para así entender todas esas cosas que la gente podía llegar a hacer en nombre del amor.

Eso es cursi, pero ¿Y que? Dejó de ser enemigo de Potter, ya podía hacer lo que quisiera y al diablo con Lucius o el Señor Oscuro, finalmente le hacía caso a lo que Narcissa le imploraba cada vez.

Todo gracias a Harry... y de nuevo volvía a su linea de pensamiento... a Potter.

"_**Real life is undefined" (La vida real es indefinida)**_

"_**How could you be so missable?" (¿Como puedes ser tan extrañable?)**_

Lo extrañaba.

Extrañaba ¿A James?

No.

A Harry...

Y a James...

¿Como era esto posible? Necesitaba definir el rumbo de su corazón, pero no encontraba la manera, Harry era tan dulce, dedicado, amable, siempre tiene una sonrisa que brindarle a todo el mundo, es lo que secretamente siempre deseó de las personas con las que salía Draco. Sin embargo James era guapo, sexy, excitante, el solo verlo le hacía desear tenerlo entre sus brazos apretandolo fuerte y besandolo hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Si tan solo Harry y James pudieran unirse, serían el hombre perfecto.

Aun así, Draco sabía que no hay nada perfecto en este mundo, por más que Lucius siempre le repetía lo contrario, Harry le demostró que precisamente eso es lo hermoso: "La perfección dentro de tu propia imperfección" algo así como el ser tú fielmente a ti, perfecto a tu modo, a tu ritmo...

De cualquier manera Esta noche de brujas absolutamente todo lo relativo a James se definiría de una vez por todas.

No podía dejar todo al destino, era hora de decidir y hacer realidad sus deseos.

--------------------HD----------------------

-¿Estás seguro Harry?

-Sí, Ron.

-¿Seguro seguro?

-¡Qué sí Weasley! –Gritó Harry dedicandole una mirada asesina a sus dos mejores amigos que lo miraban desde la cama doble que llenaba buena parte de la nueva habitación individual de Harry, la Que el viejo director le dió a cambio de que le permitiera a sus compañeros volver a su habitación.

-Malfoy. –La voz de Hermione aunque murmurada se escuchó como un grito haciendo silencio al instante en ambos que la miraban anonadados.

-Voy a darme un laaargo baño, amigos. Nos vemos.

-Da un solo paso más Potter y te dejo encerrado sin posibilidad de salir todas las noches del mes a partir de hoy.

-¡Granger!... ¡Hermione! –Harry soltó su toalla regresando a la cama con un gruñido.

-Solo dime: ¿Es Draco Malfoy la razón de que vayas a ir al baile de hoy?

Harry cerró los ojos antes de contestar afirmativamente.

-¿Es con él con quien ibas todas las tardes?

-Sí

-¿Es de él de quien te enamoraste?

-...Sí...

-¿Sabe que James y tú son uno mismo?

-...No.

-¿Que harás?

-Entraré a darme una ducha, luego me pondré mi disfraz e iré a esa fiesta, con Draco, como le prometí. Me divertiré con él, luego veré que más sucede. –finalizó con ese tono seguro que no admite replica alguna pero que hace a todos sentirse seguros de que lo que sea que planee es lo correcto y que no irá mal, por que simplemente no puede... por que es Harry Potter, el elegido. –Todo irá bien. Solo dejame hacerlo. A mi ritmo... a mi manera. –murmuró Harry recordando a Draco y la vez en que él mismo le repitió al rubio esas palabras.

-De acuerdo. –Por primera vez desde que la duscusión tomó el giro del amor de Harry por el rubio, Ron se hizo presente con una extraña tranquilidad nada normal en él. –Confiamos en ti Harry, solo prometenos que te cuidarás... y que serás fuerte. –solo un asentimiento fue lo que necesitaron antes de darse un abrazo de "buena suerte" y separarse cada uno para ir a arreglarse.

O eso intentó Ron que solo tardó un munuto en subir y bajar las escaleras a la habitación, Hermione lo ve regresar a la sala comun rojo como la grana.

-¿Que te pasa Ron?

-Dean... Seamus... –y volviendose hacia la escalera solo gritó un audible -¡Tengan algo de pudor! –Antes de ver a Neville acercarse con cara resignada.

-Dejame adivinar, ¿Seamus y Dean, solos, en la habitación haciendo alarde de lo aprendido en algun video porno?

-¿Ya lo sabias? –preguntó Ron escandalizado.

-¡¿Que si lo sabía! ¡Dormí con ellos más de un mes en la sala comun! ¡UN MES! Al menos ya aprendí del todo el hechizo insonorizante y sus beneficios ¬¬

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL RINCÓN DE CERDO VOLADOR**

xx Pobre de mi Neville++ pero q quieren? Esta fue la unica manera de meter a dean y seamus sin complicarme mucho la vida jejejeje, recuerden q yo escribo historias cortas (solo Deseos Lucero abraza a Axcel y Seiichiro, personajes principales hasta casi ponerlos morados y aun no capto como logré terminarla : ESPEREN! Aun no la termino O.O Ahh! Lucero corre histerica de un lado a otro Mi bebé! Mi historia preferida merece ser terminada :p) Ejem, por donde iba? xD

Ahhh, sí, aqui hay muchas notas que TIENEN Q LEER! Lucero saca el latigo

Primero que nada: perdon por la ortografía, esta computadora no tiene corrector de word y a mi se me van las cabras :P

Segundo: Me di cuenta q (en capitulos anteriores) robé un par de expresiones de "¿Así o más gay?" de LatinSlashers (actualicen por piedad! Pedroooo! Lucas! ) y me disculpo por eso q lo hice en automatico, al leer otra vez los caps me di cuenta ¬¬ (perdon Flo! Reg! TTTT)

Tercero: Lo q está en negritas, centrado y en inglés xD es parte de "summer shudder" de AFI q a juzgar por mis notas ¬¬ la usaré por los dos caps siguientes (de perdido)

Cuarto: si algo está fuera de lugar, salido, lo q sea en este cap, es por q lo escribí en la biblioteca del IMSS con mi mamá y sus amigas rondando como cuervos : así q no pidan demasiado xD Tmb perdon por lo corto xDDDD

Quinto: Ya tengo trabajo xx así q es probable que me tarde más en actualizar (NOOOOO!) pero realmente quiero terminar este fic así q prometo echarle todas las ganas del mundo (aunque eso implicara no dormir, salgo del trabajo pasada la media noche )

**AHORA, LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! LO IMPORTANTISIMISIMISISISIMO!**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DY! ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI!**

**Por piedad sigue torturandome q asi me recuerdas actualizar! xDDDDDDDD**

**Saludos y muchos besos en tu cumpleaños!**

Perdón q este cap no fue tan largo ¬¬

**CIAO! **

**DEJENME REVIEWS! AHORA NECESITARÉ EL DOBLE DE ANIMO! Xx**


	6. Fiesta para ¿tres?

Changos! Juraba q no me habian escrito nada y ps TTTT no más no sacaba animo d escribir, pero nada! Si me escribieron! TTTT gracias! Perdonenme x la tardanza! La buena noticia: ya renuncie a mi trabajo xD asi q intentare tener el ritmo de antes :p la mala: entro a clases la semana entrante xD

**Disclaimer: (wow, hace un monton... años... literalmente xD q no ponia esto :p) Los personajes NO me pertenecen (solo en fantasias MUY vividas °¬°) tampoco los lugares (Lucero guarda en un cajón las escrituras de Hogwarts y patea por debajo d la mesa a los fantasmas de los fundadores -q estan amordazados-) pero esta historia SI me pertenece! risa macabra y me regodeare de eso pq aqui JK no tiene vela en el entierro xDDDDD Ciaoooo, lean:D**

**No sé ustedes, pero a mi como que me gusta la limonada Mirada picara ¡Esten listas para tomar un poco conmigo:P**

"**Will the flood behind me put out the fire inside me?" **

**(¿Podra la inundacion tras de mi sacar el fuego de mi interior?)**

The Missing Frame – AFI

**Capitulo 6. Fiesta para ¿tres?**

**Summary: La noche tan esperada ha llegado :O**

Esta nervioso, Draco no lo puede negar.

Le sudan las manos mientras se bebe su tercer vaso de cerveza de mantequilla de la noche con la vista fija en las enormes puertas del gran comedor que en este momento estan abiertas invitando a todos a entrar.

Lanza un vistazo a la decoración lanzando un ligero suspiro astiado, es la misma que cada año, con la diferencia que ahora una ligera tarima se eleva en donde normalmente va la mesa de los profesores, las paredes ahora se ven como el cielo, oscuro, completamente negras pero con algunas estrellas brillantes, por el techo infinito vuelan murcielagos y algunas doxys se enfrentan en una batalla, no hay velas, solo luces verdes que flotan por todo el lugar, como pequeñas luciernagas.

Pero esto sinceramente tiene a Draco sin cuidado, el solo lo está esperando.

Espera a James.

Y su corazón vuelve a brincar con el solo recordarlo... a él y a Harry...

-----------HD-----------

Harry en cambio es un manojo de nervios, en estos instantes está encerrado en su habitacion mirandose por decimo tercer vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo intentando encontrar algun defecto en su sencillo atuendo: unos pantalones entallados de piel de dragón que se adhieren ligeramente a sus piernas, unas botas altas con hebillas plateadas que le llegan por debajo de las rodillas (con el pantalon por dentro de ellas), una camiseta de tirantes negra algo corta que muestra algo de su abdomen y una especie de gabardina larga hecha completamente de terciopelo tambien negro y para rematar un par de pequeños cuernos plateados que sobresalen de su desordenado cabello negro.

No le gusta el disfraz.

Seguro es muy normal.

O muy gay.

O muy... lo que sea, el punto es que seguro no es el indicado y seguro se ve mal y todos se reirán y Draco se avergonzará de él y se irá lejos y no lo tendrá ni como James ni como Harry nunca jamás!

Maldita inseguridad ¬¬

-Harry, ¿Puedes salir de una maldita vez, Hace ya una hora que empezó la fiesta y Hermione esta a punto de entrar a matart... ¡No saldrás así! –Esa fue la melodiosa voz de Ron entrando y ahora mirandolo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada reprobatoria que hizo a Harry sentarse en la cama con gesto abatido.

-¡Lo sabia! Me veo terrible, ¿Verdad?

-¡Wow! ¡Harry! ¡Te ves genial!

-No es cierto Hermione, Ron dice que no saldre asi, lo sabia, este disfraz es lo peor, deberé cambiarlo, pero entonces ¿que me pondré...? –Harry se levantó y siguió caminando frente al espejo despotricando contra el disfraz, mientras Hermione lanzaba un suspiro desesperado y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Se podria saber que hay de malo en su disfraz, Ron? –al preguntar, Harry se detuvo mirandolo fijamente en espera de la respuesta.

-Es que... yo...

-¡Oh vamos, Ronald! ¡Dejalo!

-Ahhh, demonios! ¡Esta bien, pero ay del que se empiece a acercar! ¿Crees que no sé que miradas le lanzarán? ¡Como cuervos! ¡Ya decia mi madre! ¡Cuervos sobre carne fresca!

-Ehhhh, ¿Ron?

-Ignoralo. Harry, -la castaña dejó el monologo de "hermano mayor sobreprotector" de Ron para tomar las manos de Harry y sonreirle con amabilidad. –Te ves muy bien, no hay nada de malo en tu disfraz y por supuesto que no hay nada de malo en ti, te ves fabuloso.

-Claro, por que ya me transformé en James. –gruñó por lo bajo.

-Deja eso, -espetó con fastidio el pelirrojo notando el animo bajo de su amigo. –sabes que te ves bien siendo Harry como siendo James ¬.¬ aunque si me preguntas mi opinion, prefiero a Harry, es más... no sé, me siento mejor cuando eres tú normalmente, James es demasiado raro...

-Es perfecto... –murmuró Harry con tristeza.

-No, es desesperante! Parece como si se fuera a romper, sus ojos son muy verdes, la sonrisa demasiado blanca, la piel muy clara... ¡Además parece niña! –Terminó Ron gritando como un niño pequeño logrando hacer a Harry reir feliz al saber que al menos sus amigos lo seguirían aceptando siempre sin importar la apariencia que presentase.

-Gracias amigos.

-Agradecelo cuando bailes esta noche con Malfoy. –Sonrió su amiga, secretamente orgullosa de la actitud de Ron.

-Con ese hurón... ¡Lo estaré vigilando Harry! Y no me importa lo que diga ninguno de los dos, si veo que se quiere pasar de listo contigo me va a escuchar un par de frescas ¬¬ -Hermione jaló al pelirrojo de la oreja, abiertamente avergonzada de la actitud de Ron.

-Solo vamonos.

Y así el trio dorado de Gryffindor se vio entrando en el gran comedor sintiendo al instante el pegajoso ritmo de BDG (los brujos de Godric) quienes tocaban con sus guitarras y gaitas alguna especie de musica que tenia a todos bailando y gritando como poseidos.

Luego se hizo el silencio absoluto.

Precisamente en el momento en que se cruzó una mirada de plata con otra de esmeralda.

Todo sonido fue eliminado... al menos para ellos quienes al caer presa de los ojos del otro solo fueron concientes de como sus pies los acercaban cada vez más y más hasta hacerlos encontrarse a la mitad de la pista y sin importarles que los rodearan todos los alumnos del colegio que bailaban sin parar, James Evans y Draco Malfoy se besaron con intensa pasión como si sintieran de pronto el peso de haber estado una vida separados.

-Te extrañé Draco.

-Yo tambien... James. –Draco se preguntaba como es que podia tener alguna duda del amor que sentia por ese moreno precisamente ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calidez, con su sabor aun en los labios. Simplemente no queria separarse nunca de ese calor que emanaba. –Bailemos.

_**Everything you take make me more unreal. **_

_**(Todo lo que tomas me hace más irreal)**_

-¿Ya viste? ¿Quien es el que está bailando con Draco?

-No lo sé, jamás lo habia visto en mi vida. Pero se parece mucho a Harry, por cierto. ¿Lo has visto?

-No, seguro no vino, sabes que le aburren las fiestas.

-Lastima. –Parvati picó unas botanas que habia en la mesa antes de seguir platicando con Lavender sobre ese chico desconocido y su relación con Draco Malfoy.

-----------HD-----------

-Oh vamos, Ron, deja de estarte portando tan sobreprotector, Harry se lo esta pasando muy bien.

-Claro, ese hurón no ha dejado de meterle mano mientras bailan.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si solo estan bailando! ¿Quieres saber lo que es "meterle mano" a alguien? Solo mira a Theodore Nott con Neville en esa esquina.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Hermione! ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¿Se podria saber que tienen de fascinante los slytherin?

-Pues yo diría que tenemos mucho de fascinante Weasley. –la gruesa voz de Zabini Blaise hizo voltear a Ron, quien lo miró amenazador. –Pareces un gatito molesto.

-¡No me digas "gatito"!

-Solo vamonos por favor. –Y girando los ojos con frustración fue que se alejó Hermione Granger rumbo a la pista, llevando a una divertida Pansy Parkinson tomada de la mano.

-----------HD-----------

-Draco... –el aludido se separó un poco del cuerpo de James, solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos, maravillandose de la adoración que veía en ellos y odiandose por seguir recordando a Harry, pero sin poder evitar lo que sucedía, Draco se acercó lentamente y depositó un beso lento, languido, un beso en el que puso todo su corazón.

-James... te amo.

_**Real lines go undefined **_

_**(Las líneas reales van indefinidas)**_

¿Cómo fue que esto terminó así?

¿En que momento fue que Draco se vio completamente solo en medio de la pista mirando como hipnotizado la puerta del gran comedor por donde James acababa de salir corriendo?

¿Por que huye?

El solo lo dijo.

Le dijo que lo amaba y algo en el interior de ambos pareció romperse.

Ahora Draco corre como en un trance hacia afuera, a los jardines, más especificamente al haya que se encuentra oculta junto al lago, al lugar donde platica con Harry, el sitio donde James está recargado...

Llorando...

Tal como él lo está haciendo.

Draco está llorando y no entiende por que.

Siente que se traiciona a si mismo de la manera más vil pero no entiende la razón.

El lo ama ¿Cierto?

¿Y él?

**_How could this be so miserable?_**

_**(¿Como puede ser esto tan miserable?)**_

Harry está llorando, siente que su corazón está roto en tantos pedazos que ni siquiera puede respirar bien, solo taparse el rostro con las manos sintiendo la humedad en ellas, las lágrimas que poco a poco se confunden con la frágil lluvia que comienza a caer sobre él, una lluvia cálida, como si fuera verano, contrastando con el clima frio que deberia haber; es ahí que lo siente.

Unos brazos lo aprientan contra un pecho que le es familiar y deseado, un pecho que se convulsiona en llanto... como él...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué llora Draco?

¿Por que es tan débil?

¿Por qué le pasa esto?

Y lo aprieta respondiendo al abrazo con una necesidad que no sabe de donde salió, solo sabe que necesita sentirse protegido, deshacerse de esa maldita fragilidad que aparece cuando se transforma en James, cuando piensa en Draco... cuando está con él... una fragilidad que sin embargo lo hace sentirse más fuerte.

Realmente lo ama, ama a Draco Malfoy con una locura que jamás creyó poseer.

Y desea besarlo, lo desea y lo necesita, más que al aire mismo.

-Te amo, Draco... –sigue llorando, sigue lloviendo, ¿A quien le importa? Solo importa que él lo bese y lo haga olvidar el miedo a amar.

Por que Harry siente muchisimo miedo, tal vez demasiado a amar a Draco y que Draco a quien ame sea a James y jamás perdone a Harry por no haberle dicho la verdad.

Pero eso pierde valor, por que Draco lo está besando, está dandole el beso más dulce que jamás haya creído recibir, la manera en que unen sus labios y la lengua de Draco lo acaricia pidiendo una entrada que le permite explorar la boca de Harry... esto es tan intenso y hermoso, no es como sus antiguos encuentros llenos de pasión, este es un contacto lleno de _amor_.

Y eso es lo que ambos necesitan con urgencia.

Darse cuenta de que aman y son correspondidos totalmente.

_**Under the summer rain I burnt away.**_

_**(Bajo la lluvia de verano me incendié)**_

Harry suspiró al sentir la mano de Draco siendo apretada por la suya mientras lo jalaba hasta su habitación, al llegar frente al retrato de la dama gorda tocó un ladrillo secreto que abrió un tapiz que a su vez mostró el retrato de una joven que bordaba, quien lo miró sonriente, él solo le dio la contraseña y entró jalando a Draco.

Ya dentro Harry se sentó a los pies de la cama y miró con sumo detalle las finas hebras de cabello rubio platino que escapaban del pañuelo rojo que cubria su cabeza, deslizandose luego por su hermoso rostro anguloso, la barbilla prominente, la nariz respingada, los ojos de plata fundida que lo miraban con deseo, amor y algo de duda, luego delineó su cuello largo y delgado, pasando a observar lo que alcanzaba a ver del pecho blanco que se vislumbraba por debajo de la camisa de mangas holgadas y del chaleco de cuero, pasando luego a los pantalones de cuero también y al cinto café con una enorme hebilla, terminando en las botas altas... un pirata, el disfraz de pirata en toda regla.

Suspiró.

Al mismo momento en que Draco se acercaba con paso felino y lo besaba.

Harry se puso de pie sin romper el beso, tomando la mano de Draco entre las suyas y dirigiendolo hacia su cintura, incitandolo a que lo tocara, habia tomado una decisión, esta noche sería de Draco, se entregaría totalmente a él y mañana al despertar sería el fin de James, no sabía como, pero James nunca más volveria a aparecer, al igual que él...

Draco se mostró algo impresionado por la decisión de James, pero no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía ya que mentiría si dijera que no estaba que moria por tenerlo entre sus brazos, estrechandolo, besandolo, volviendose uno solo.

Pronto las ropas fueron desprendidas, los disfraces eliminados al igual que las máscaras, nombres y pretenciones, dejaron de ser James Evans y Draco Malfoy para convertirse en tan solo un par de personas que se amaban y se entregaban sin reservas.

En poco tiempo Harry se vio recostado en la cama, pronto su respiración se fue acelerando mientras Draco se recostaba sobre él, ambos jadearon al sentir el contacto de su completa desnudez, al fin.

Finalmente se tenían el uno al otro.

No querían que esto terminara, nunca.

Draco intentó demorar el final lo más posible besando todo el rostro de James, depositando un beso en sus parpados cerrados, en la punta de la nariz, las mejillas, los labios, demorandose un poco en el lobulo de su oreja mientras le murmuraba eroticas palabras de amor, devorando su pecho con pasión, dejando marcas diseminadas por todo el pecho, mordisqueando los pezones que se ponen duros al sentir su calor cerca, deslizandose hasta el ombligo que delinea con su lengua, pasando luego a los muslos y las rodillas hasta llegar a la punta de los pies, amando con reverencia cada parte de ese cuerpo que tanto ama, regodeandose en los gemidos que despiertan sus manos caprichosas y sus labios sensuales.

El rubio cerró los ojos ante tantas emociones que sentia y que lo dejaban anonadado, todo era diferente ahora, ni punto de comparacion a los encuentros nocturnos que habian tenido antes, ahora era suave, lento, delicioso... jamás sintio tanto por alguien, nunca un cuerpo habia logrado arrancar gemidos tan profundos, desde su garganta, desde su alma.

Y mientras draco tocaba el cuerpo de james se dio cuenta de que ese cuerpo no era tan perfecto como creía, al contrario, al pasar sus dedos por el pecho del moreno, lo sintió muy delgado, delineó cada costilla con sus labios y lamió una a una las cicatrices que sentia en la cavidad de ese fino abdomen, luego siguió a sus piernas, tocandolas con ternura, siendo conciente de que también tenian feas cicatrices regadas por distintos lados, también supo que estaban ligeramente curveadas y hasta notó una ligeramente más corta que la otra.

Pero no le importó.

Por que mientras abria los ojos y se sumergia en esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, supo que se habia enamorado.

Y no precisamente de James.

Draco suspiró profundamente listo para dar el siguiente paso, en un instante se vio invadiendo la intimidad del moreno, preparandolo para una invasión mayor. Harry sintió primero un dedo seguido de dolor y placer, temiendo a un segundo y un tercer dedo, esperando la excitación mezclada con sufrimiento para dar lugar al pene de Draco, hubo dolor, mucho dolor, pero también "algo más".

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Harry ante tanta intensidad, demasiados sentimientos, mucho miedo, emociones, todo reunido confundiendolo, volviendolo loco, haciendolo acercar a Draco con pasión y besarlo con fuerza, terminando Harry con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Draco, gimiendo, mordisqueando al sentir al rubio enterrarse tan dentro de él, para luego salir y volver a entrar, desvaneciendose en la emoción de saber que con cada embestida no solo se unía más a su cuerpo, sino también a su alma.

Ninguno supo que un delicado halo de luz dorada se había desprendido de sus cuerpos y ahora brillaba suavemente aumentando el cúmulo de sensaciones, llevandolos al final, al orgasmo, al principio de una nueva historia, haciendolos suspirar, haciendolos gemir profundamente mientras se abrazan intentando volverse un solo ser.

Y mientras Draco se pierde en las sensaciones es que se da cuenta de que esta se ha convertido en la primera vez que hace el amor y no puede evitar besar la cicatriz en forma de rayo que marca profundamente el lado izquierdo de la frente de él y con todo su corazón murmurar suavemente un **"te amo, Harry"**

**-----------------**

**El rincon d cerdo volador**

**Ñaca ñaca, dejen reviews (o me tardare más! XD), hasta el prox cap! XD**

¡Mendiga limonada! Me costó escribirla!


	7. Obsesión

**Is there something I should know or have.**

**(Hay algo que debo saber o tener)**

**I just seen too much?**

**(¿He visto demasiado?)**

– AFI -

**Capitulo 7. Obsesión.**

**Summary: el capitulo de Draco **

"_te amo, Harry"_

Esto NO podia estar pasando...

Era demasiado surrealista, extraño... doloroso.

En un instante la felicidad que Harry sentía fue sustituida por el más profundo y lacerante dolor que jamás habia sentido, un cruciatus era nada en comparación a lo que en ese momento lo dañaba.

Draco enterró su cara en el cuello del moreno dandole un par de besos para luego ir a sus labios y besarlo una vez más, Harry le contestó ausente, con la mirada acuosa y perdida antes de hacerlo a un lado con brusquedad, levantarse y darle la espalda.

Draco le pedía que se detuviera, le decía palabras que Harry no lograba entender, no miró atrás, solo tomó su capa para con ella cubrir su desnudez y salió fuera corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Simplemente no podía.

O más bien no quería mirar atrás.

Por que sabía que lloraría, que se derrumbaría y lo peor, que Draco jamás le perdonaría el engaño...

"Te amo"

Le había dicho eso, dijo "te amo, Harry" seguro una burla, un intento de regaño, un rechazo...

Eso es lo más doloroso.

Por que Harry sentía que no soportaría jamás que el rubio lo rechazara de tal manera.

Ya sabes lo que dicen: huye antes de ser echado, lastima antes de ser lastimado... ¿Sería eso lo que él mismo estaba haciendo? Ni idea, pero se sentía tan débil, tan adolorido del corazón, del alma, que ningun razonamiento del cerebro pudo hacerse escuchar entre tanto gemido de dolor que retumbaba dentro de Harry, quien corria hacia los jardines, saliendo de la tibieza del colegio para aventurarse afuera donde la suave lluvia veraniega se transformaba en una fuerte tormenta, emulando perfectamente la manera en que se sentía en ese momento.

**_You turned away_**

_**(Te diste la vuelta)**_

De nuevo en la noche Draco se vio solo sin saber que demonios hacer, de un momento a otro todas las piezas comenzaron a encajar una a una dandose cuenta de lo que todo ese tiempo estuvo pasando, sabiendo que tenía la respuesta frente a si, pero aun no lograba del todo entender.

Es decir, mientras estaba con James, al momento en que sentía todas las sensaciones con mayor intensidad, mientras el orgasmo hacía acto de presencia fue tambien lo hizo el sentimiento más puro y delicioso que jamás había sentido, tan intenso que hasta lo sentía pecaminoso... sintio amor.

Amor en toda su extensión.

El solo hecho de recordarlo lo hizo dejarse caer en la cama aun aspirando el aroma a sexo, a... Harry... el simple aroma lo hizo volver a su anterior linea de pensamiento, al momento en que su mundo terminó de dar un giro de 180 grados, dejandolo completamente desorientado.

Pero por supuesto que esto no se quedaria así, Draco es un Slytherin, el mayor representante de esta casa y por lo tanto es astuto, muy astuto y sabe que para hacer frente a cualquier cambio, primero debes asimilarlo y esto solo se logra ordenando tus pensamientos y pensar con la cabeza fria.

Por más imposible que en este momento le parezca.

Aun asi hay que comenzar por donde todo empezó, por el instante en que vio por primera vez a... a Harry Potter, por que realmente su mundo comenzó a girar cuando lo conoció a él, no a James.

En ese momento tenía once años casi recien cumplidos, su madre lo tenía en la tienda de tunicas cuando lo vio entrar solo, en ese momento le pareció el niño más bonito que jamás había visto, con su cara de confusión y algo de miedo ante cada cosa nueva, al instante supo que era su primer contacto con la magia, de eso cualquiera se daría cuenta, aun así fingió, tenía alguna esperanza de simplemente poderse acercar a él, era como una necesidad...

Una obsesión.

Pero ¿Como iba a entener él, un niño de once años lo que en ese momento sintió? Y más al ser él un niño Malfoy quien lo más que ha sentido en su vida era miedo, dolor, frío y un poco de cariño superficial.

Desde siempre su mundo fue perfección, sus padres siempre sonreían, él estaba vestido (desde que tenía uso de razón) con las tunicas más hermosas, solo las telas más finas llegaban a tocar su piel, la hermosa mansión en que vivía estaba poblada por sirvientes, elfos que daban su vida por una palabra de agrado ante sus acciones.

Cada fin de semana salía él con su familia a los mejores lugares donde se encontraban con personajes importantes que quedaban embelesados con solo ver a ese "angelito", sin embargo al crecer todo cambió.

Cambió por su culpa, por que él hizo aquel comentario estupido, esa desagradable pregunta que aun no puede olvidar... a los cinco años se le ocurrio preguntar el por que...

_¿Por qué siempre sonrien?_

_¿Por que son felices?_

_¿Por qué nunca están tristes o enojados?_

_¿Por que nunca lloran?_

_¿Por que...?_

Cerró los ojos con tristeza mientras recordaba aquel evento sucedido hace casi quince años y con miedo llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha mientras recordaba el dolor de aquel momento en que no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando la mano de Narcissa Malfoy se estrelló contra su pequeña mejilla en una sonora cachetada cuyo eco retumbó por cada pasillo de la mansión, aun en estado de shock el pequeño Draco miró a su padre pidiendole ayuda, alguna explicación mientras su madre le apretaba los hombros agitandolo, hacia atras, hacia adelante, y le gritaba, le decía cosas horribles como que era un maldito desagradecido, que ella hacía hasta lo imposible por soportar el infierno que era vivir en esa casa, con su padre, con él...

Lucius solo veía con su más gélida mirada mientras con el tenedor de plata pinchaba una papa asada de su plato y bebía un delicado sorbo de su copa.

-Narcissa... –murmuró con hastío Malfoy padre haciendo que la mujer se detuviera el tiempo suficiente para que Draco escapara a guarecerse a cualquier sitio, a un sitio donde su mamá no le hiciera daño, donde su papá lo protegiera... a donde todo fuera como antes...

Se guareció en un baño, se hirió al resbalar contra el marmol blanco del lavamanos, ahora le sangraba profusamente la cabeza, pero eso no importaba, por que escuchaba como Narcissa se acercaba y golpeaba con fuerza la puerta intentando abrirla, aun gritando improperios y diciendole lo cobarde que era, como su padre.

Draco se dejó caer hasta el suelo, su espalda recargada en la pared más alejada de la puerta, sus rodillas fuertemente apretadas contra su pequeño pecho, su cabeza dando vueltas, la vista nublandosele poco a poco.

Lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer desmayado fue a un furico Lucius Malfoy gritandole a Narcissa para que se callara de una buena vez antes de que él mismo le hiciera recordar quien mandaba en esa casa.

Luego todo fue negro.

Absolutamente todo.

Cuando despertó al siguiente día, supo sin lugar a dudas que todo cambiaría para siempre.

Y no se equivocó.

Luego de eso fue frialdad, todo se mantuvo en un frágil equilibrio de hielo que él poco a poco supo respetar y aceptar hasta convertirse en una imitación en miniatura de sus padres, todo hielo, todo impersonalidad, sentimientos fuera, corazón adentro de muros que lo protegieran.

Él se prometió nunca lastimar a las personas que quisiera, jamás le haría a nadie lo que a él le hicieron, ¡Eso nunca!

Sin embargo lo hizo.

Cuando vio a aquel niño por segunda vez en el expreso de Hogwarts y supo que él era Harry Potter, no pudo evitar admirarlo por todo lo que leyó sobre él, tambien sintió algo de miedo cuando su corazón saltó de felicidad al verlo, y por ultimo sintió como este mismo organo se rompía en mil pedazos al ver que rechazaba su mano, su amistad...

Y él en ese mismo momento rechazó su corazón.

Si él no quería estar con Draco entonces Draco le mostraría lo mucho que perdía al estar con la comadreja y le haría desear ser su amigo, estar a su lado y no en su contra.

Pero no lo logró.

Jamás.

Y poco a poco la leve obsesión que sentía por el moreno se fue convirtiendo en una mayor que lo obligaba a fastidiarlo a cada momento, saber que Harry pensaba en Draco aunque fueran pensamientos homicidas y de odio.

Luego cambió.

Cuando en medio de un pasillo hace poco más de un mes se topó con un muchacho hermoso, con cabello negro desordenado y ojos verdes.

Un joven que le recordó enormemente a Harry.

Y le dio la mano, le ofreció su amistad.

Como lo hizo con Harry.

¡Y él lo aceptó!

Como no hizo Harry.

Esa noche soñó con aquel joven misterioso, con James.

Su obsesión la intentó pasar a él, dandose cuenta que era más que eso, que era "cariño" el que sentía por James... no, por Harry.

Luego habló con Potter y poco a poco los muros entre ellos se fueron callendo, dandose cuenta de lo unidos que siempre estuvieron y jamás supieron.

Draco aprendió que no era incorrecto sentir algo más que odio por Harry, fue así que se permitió abrirle un poco las puertas de su corazón al moreno que se colaba como el polvo hasta ser parte de él.

Y por las noches veía a James, a su angel de ojos verdes quien le mostró que sentía pasión por él, una pasión extrema que le encendía el pecho con un fuego que parecía jamás apagarse... solo cuando estaba con Harry, con quien ese abrazante calor se transformaba en calidez.

Después estuvieron las palabras.

El "Te quiero" que siempre le decían.

Cada que se despedían, Harry le decía esas palabras, primero con sarcasmo, luego suavemente, despues con ternura, más adelante con cariño.

Y él poco a poco le fue contestando.

Al principio con un gesto de "¿Te has drogado, Potter?" o con algun asentimiento de cabeza, finalmente terminó contestando con una palmada amistosa y un "yo también" musitado tan bajo que aun dudaba que jamás lo hubiera escuchado el moreno.

Recordó cuando le preguntó una vez al respecto.

-Potter, ¿Por que siempre me dices eso? –Draco lanzó suavemente una piedra al lago intentando mover lo menos posible a Harry que recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, ambos sentados en el haya del lago.

-Por que nunca debes irte de con alguien sin decir "te quiero", ¿Que jamás viste esa pelicula?

-¿Que es una pelicula?

-¬¬ Es... mmmm, ¿Has entrado a un pensadero? –ante el gesto afirmativo, Harry asintió a la vez que se levantaba de su comoda posición para mirar de frente al rubio. –pues has de cuenta, son historias que actua la gente y que tu ves en una pantalla. Ahora, hay una pelicula llamada así "nunca te vayas sin decir "te quiero"" y pues me hizo pensar en que es cierto...

-Eres raro.

-Sí ¿Y que? Al menos no soy un reprimido como tú :P

Draco suspiró al regresar al presente, dandose cuenta de que él tuvo razón, Harry siempre tuvo razón en todo.

Ahora le era tan extraño no escucharlo despedirse con esas palabras...

"Te quiero"... que pronto se transformó en un dubitativo "¿Te amo?" para terminar en un determinado "Te amo... con todo mi ser."

Y volvió al pensamiento inicial, al recuerdo de esa noche mágica en la que mientras Draco llegaba al orgasmo vaciandose en el cálido cuerpo de James, comenzó a tocar su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de lo imperfecto que era y –lo más importante- lo mucho que eso le gustaba y lo poco que le importaba.

Luego abrió los ojos.

Con todos los significados que puedan estas palabras tener.

Miró al cuerpo bajo él y vio a Harry, no a James, sino a Harry Potter.

Y su corazón saltó de jubilo.

Luego besó su cicatriz intentando con ello eliminar toda amenaza que pudiera retirarle a el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida... a Harry... y lo amó completamente.

Se lo dijo.

Le dijo "Te amo, Harry", sonriendo al sentir que era algo tan correcto.

Al fin tenía lo que siempre quiso.

Por fin amaba a alguien, sin dudas, sin miedos.

Era tan intenso que sintió que lloraría de felicidad.

Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Harry, aspirando profundamente su aroma, besandolo, deseando no separarse nunca de él, ¡Al diablo con si era James o Merlin en persona, a Draco solo le importaba Harry, así había sido siempre, solo que él fue lo suficientemente estupido como para no darse cuenta de lo evidente.

Después intentó besarlo en los labios, probar de nuevo ese almíbar que ahora le supo a fría hiel, ¿Por que Harry le contestaba así? ¿Por que su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío aunque lo "mirara"? ¿Estaba llorando? Sus ojos se veían tan tristes...

Deseó abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaria bien, que lo amaba y lo protegería sin dudar un solo segundo.

Pero se fue.

_**Listen.**_

_**(Escucha)**_

Harry no lo escuchó.

Por más que gritó y rogó que se detuviera, que no se fuera, que no lo abandonara ni lo dejara solo, Harry solo corrió como si hubiera visto a un fantasma...

Sin mirar atrás.

¿Y él que hizo?

En instantes una poderosa urgencia de ir a buscar a Harry se hizo presente en el pecho de Draco

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar con toda claridad un grito desgarrador... tan lleno de dolor y sufrimiento...

Y Draco empezó a sentir miedo.

Un enorme miedo completamente "irracional"...

Un mal presentimiento...

-No... Harry... _por favor..._

**-----------------------**

**El rincón de cerdo volador.**

**Hello!**

**Hola jefas! ¿Como les va? aqui la pequeña Lucero reportandose :) miren que he decidido intentar actualizar muchisimo antes de que llegue este lunes... ok xD intentare acutalizar mañana mismo (no pregunten como ö.ó) por que creo que la materia Psicofarmacologia y la de Estadistica descriptiva me sacaran canas verdes y liberaran a la musa que seguro huye óó así q quiero acabar este señor fic pronto... le restan pocos caps... ok, muchos xDDDDDD asi q mejor le acelero OO**

**Ahora, hablando del cap Risa diabolica que termina en llanto Buaaa! Draco! TT... como dice el summary, este es el cap de Draco, para si alguien tenia dudas sobre lo que sentia/pensaba el rubio favorito de Lucero xD (mi rubiales! XD) si aun les quedan más dudas, no se detengan y pregunten . el misterio del espejo será "resuelto" pronto... tal vez... si hay suerte...**

**En fin! XD **

**Me despido, ¡Pronto aparecerá mi Moony de nuevo! **

**Jo jo jo.**

**Dejenme reviews ¬¬ es el pan de cada dia para Lucero! Andeeen! Aunque sea uno! mirada obsesiva **


	8. La muñeca rota

**Hey! Antes q nada dejen aclaro una metidota de pata q hice en el cap anterior xD donde puse: **

"Cerró los ojos con tristeza mientras recordaba aquel evento sucedido hace casi quince años y con miedo llevó su mano a la mejilla derecha mientras recordaba el dolor de aquel momento..."

**Si eso fuera cierto, Draco tendria ahorita 20 años y nop, tiene 16 o.ó asi q más bien seria q recordó el evento sucedido hace casi ONCE años, ¿Ok, gracias **

**-----------------------**

**_I´d promise you a heart you´d promise to keep_.**

**(Te prometería un corazón que tú prometerías guardar)**

Prelude 12/21 – AFI

**Capitulo 8. La muñeca rota TTTT**

**Summary: ahora es el cap de Harry XD**

"_Huye antes de ser echado, lastima antes de ser lastimado..."_

Harry corrió todo lo que sus pies eran capaces de soportar, simplemente intentando huir de todo absolutamente, perder en esa carrera el dolor, el sufrimiento, su corazón... sus recuerdos...

Corrió hasta llegar dentro de lo más profundo del bosque prohibido, donde se aferró con fuerza a la corteza de un árbol, llorando, arañando, hiriendose, sufriendo, gimiendo de dolor mientras se dejaba caer al suelo completamente abatido, el cabello goteaba por la lluvia helada que no paraba de caer con fuerza, logrando filtrarse con facilidad entre las copas de los árboles que no lograban cobijar a un Harry que no deseaba ser cobijado, quien solo queria desaparecer, de nuevo.

Fue así que terminó sentado sobre el lodo que se formaba bajo él, simplemente llorando mientras inconcientemente se abrazaba a si mismo, su cuerpo intentando miserablemente detener el frío que poco a poco congelaba su cuerpo

El organismo intentando protegerse, el alma agonizando, el cerebro en shock... lo único que Harry pudo hacer en esos momentos fue lanzar un potente grito/gemido de dolor que le lacera sin piedad la garganta y el corazón, terminando de abandonarse a sus confundidos pensamientos.

**I can´t make a sound or feel fine.**

**(No puedo emitir un sonido o sentirme bien.)**

¿En que momento fue que terminó así, tirado como una muñeca de trapo abandonada?

¿Es que él no merece ser feliz?

Harry no puede evitar hacerse esta pregunta que le ha rondado la cabeza desde que era un niño, cuando los malditos Dursley lo encerraban por semanas en esa asquerosa alacena donde se veia forzado muchas veces a comer arañas por el hambre que le producian los largos ayunos.

Merecer...

Siempre odio esa palabra, despues de todo, nadie tenia el derecho de determinar que es lo que cada persona debia o no de obtener...

"_-Tía Petunia, ¿Por que Duddley tiene pastel de chocolate y yo no?"_

"_-Por que él se lo merece, tu eres un mal niño, ahora vete de mi vista muchacho." _ –así de sencilla y gélida fue la manera en que su tía lo comenzó a forjar en la vida, siempre repitiendolo una y otra y otra vez más lo inutil y estupido que era...

De hecho fue desde pequeño que deseó morir, simplemente desaparecer de ese mundo tan feo donde ni siquiera era merecedor de que Santa Claus lo visitara en navidad... él solo queria ir con su mamá y su papá, aunque –la verdad sea dicha- hubieron varias veces en que también a ellos los odió por haberlo dejado solo, ¿Es que acaso era un niño tan malo que ni sus papás soportaban tenerlo cerca?

¿Por que no bajaban del cielo aunque sea un ratito para llevarselo con ellos?

"Pues por que no lo mereces" -Le contestaba una vocesita dentro de su cabeza que poco a poco aprendió a escuchar.

Así creció, con la unica compañia de una voz que le susurraba al oído lo poco que valía vivo y lo interesante que sería ver el mundo sin él, que (seguro) sería todo mejor sin él, así de sencillo.

Pero luego todo absolutamente cambió.

Cumplió once años y gracias a Hagrid conoció un mundo completamente opuesto al que había habitado todo este tiempo... al mundo de la magia, donde él no era un estupido huerfano inútil sino ¡el salvador! ¡el elegido! ¡aquel a quien todos adoraban y respetaban, de pronto se vio mareado ante tanto cariño y admiración.

Y se dio cuenta que había "algo" en él que lo hacía diferente de los demás... algo que "merecía la pena" tener, que él cuando era bebé había derrotado a un mago poderoso y que sus padres lo amaron con toda su alma ¡al grado de dar la vida misma por protegerlo!...

Luego se dio cuenta que no todo podría ser miel sobre hojuelas ya que ese mundo no era perfecto, ahí también había gente mala que podría (y quería) hacerle daño.

Pero él no lo permitiría, ¡Nadie le rompería esa burbuja de felicidad perfecta en que vivía! ¡Eso jamás!.

Fue por eso que en el expresso de Hogwarts eligió a Ronald Weasley por sobre Draco Malfoy.

Por que en Draco vio el reto, en sus ojos notó que con él las cosas no serían fáciles, el latido acelerado de su corazón se lo indicó... en cambio con Ronald supo que todo sería la mar de sencillo, que el pelirrojo se convertiría no solo en su primer amigo de toda la vida sino tambien en un guardian, alguien que lo protegeria siempre y no le permitiría ser dañado... se volvería el primer miembro de su familia... ¡Familia! ¿Sabes lo importante que es esta palabra en el corazón de un niño solo?

Pues dejame decirte que es el mundo entero y más.

Por eso Harry no dudó en rechazar al rubio y después a la casa Slytherin, sintiendose secretamente orgulloso de su decisión.

Más adelante varios retos fueron apareciendo por su camino personificados en creaturas macabras, profesores crueles y enigmas regados por doquier, después pasó el ataque del troll en Halloween donde rescató a Hermione ayudado por su valentía y su enorme estupidez.

Ahí la gente se empezó a dar cuenta de que Harry realmente se perfilaba como el salvador que todos deseaban encontrar.

Y él fue secretamente feliz por eso.

Al final del año se enfrentó a su profesor de Defensa, al profesor Quirrel y a Voldemort por una piedra filosofal y sintió tanta ira contra ellos, ¡Intentaban destruir su mundo perfecto! ¡No dudarian en herir a su nueva familia! Eso Harry lo sabía sin dudar.

No lo permitió.

Asi como tampoco permitió que el basilisco atacara a la hija de Molly Weasley quien era como su madre.

Al tercer año apareció su padrino Sirius y Harry no cabía en si de felicidad al saber que el animago sería lo más cercano a un padre que jamás tendria, que se irían a vivir juntos luego de que su nombre se limpiara.

De nuevo las ilusiones hicieron a Harry elevarse hasta que estas se rompieron dejandolo caer duramente cuando Pettigrew escapó y Sirius tuvo que escapar.

Asi su vida fue siempre girando una y otra vez.

Sus amigos fueron cambiando, hubieron épocas en que Ron no le hablaba, otras en que era Hermione o el colegio entero, todo amenazando con romper una y otra vez esa felicidad que Harry se empeñaba en crear y proteger, sentía tanto miedo de despertarse algun día y que todo hubiera sido tan solo un sueño muy vivido y en realidad no fuera mago sino solo el maldito huerfano solitario de siempre...

Por eso se aferró a él.

A lo único que siempre estuvo ahí, invariablemente, a través de los cinco años y medio que llevaba estudiando en ese colegio: Draco Malfoy.

Su némesis numero 1, el único que siempre le hablaba aunque sus dialogos fueran discusiones, peleas que se volvieron épicas en el colegio, "charlas" que poco a poco incluyeron a Draco en el mundo de Harry ya que él fue el primer "enemigo" al que recordaba que pudo vencer, no era un bruto como Duddley que solo lo golpeaba hasta cansarse sino que era un mago como él, delicado, inteligente y poderoso, un digno rival que lo ayudaba a no elevarse mucho y tener siempre los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

Tal vez lo odió, la verdad si es que alguna vez pasó eso, fue por muy poco tiempo ya que lo que recuerda es la diversión que pasaba al defenderse de cada trastada que le hacía el mimado rubio hijo de papi.

Sin embargo fue en estas vacaciones que algo más vino a cambiar su vida: el espejo.

Ese maldito espejo del mal que vio en Grimauld place.

Al siguiente día que lo vio se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado, pero en ese momento no supo definirlo, solo supo que de pronto se sentía más vulnerable a todo y a la vez a nada, que de un momento para otro fue como si cada muro de protección que lo rodeaba fuese derrumbado y la horrible voz de su infancia comenzó a volver a él, robandole una vez más la seguridad en si mismo.

Enamorarse no fue exactamente lo más adecuado.

Ya que el amor en si nos vuelve fuertes, pero también desgraciadamente vulnerables.

El hecho de compartir su cuerpo con "otra cosa" no lo ayudaba precisamente a salir airoso de esta nueva barrera llamada "amor", ya que al transformarse por las noches no solo lo hacía su cuerpo sino también él, una parte de si mismo despertaba y se agitaba cada vez más hasta lograr tener un poco de control sobre su cuerpo.

Cada noche era una noche de lucha y sufrimiento.

Que el sol se ocultara significaba que el otro querria salir y hacer realidad lo que solo por las noches se permitía pensar: estar con Draco.

Todo fue planeado aunque nadie lo supiera o lo creyera.

Desde el encuentro a media noche con el rubio hasta esta deliciosa noche en su habitación, cada evento, cada detalle era planeado por James, quien había desaparecido en medio de la noche dejandolo enfrentarse solo a Draco.

**I kissed the lies.**

**(Besé las mentiras)**

Era un mentiroso.

Él, Harry Potter, quien siempre odió las mentiras y los engaños se había convertido en lo que más odiaba y por eso se aborrecía tanto...

Se acercó a las mentiras, las besó con fuerza... besó a su peor mentira, besó a Draco... la primera vez que lo hizo, transformado en James, lloró todo el día siguiente al saber que era como si estuviera jugando con aquel al que quería.

Pero lo gozaba como no tiene nadie una idea.

¿Es que acaso el placer es un pecado?

Los Dursley decían que sí, Dumbledore que no, sus amigos que no, la voz decía que sí, James decía que no... ¿Y él?

Él solo callaba permitiendo que otros dirigieran su vida para después no sentirse culpable.

**Why must they be so kissable?**

**(¿Como pueden ser tan besables?)**

-Me odio...

Musitó en medio del frío y el dolor al darse cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido y del miedo que ahora sentía ante los resultados de sus acciones... por que él sabía bien que "James" era en realidad él mismo disfrazado por otro nombre y otro cuerpo, pero él en escencia.

Me odio, me odio, me odio, me odio, me odio, me odio, me odio, me odio……

Ya solo deseaba desaparecer de una buena vez… la voz de su cabeza se lo decía a gritos: **desaparece…**

Ya está, en poco tiempo terminaría de romper con violencia el ultimo muro que lo separaba de perder la cordura y solo irse lejos.

---------------HD---------------

Draco corría lo más que sus piernas le permitían hacía el bosque prohibido, tan solo gritando miserablemente el nombre de Harry, pero sin detenerse a hacerle caso a la razón que le pedía detenerse a pensar.

"Ya he pensado demasiado"

Era tiempo de dejarse guiar por el corazón aunque fuera una vez en toda su vida.

El bosque prohibido, era hacía donde su alma misma lo dirigía con gritos de urgencia.

Se aventuró entre la maleza espesa sorteando todo tipo de árboles y ramas caídas que intentaban detener su paso, a lo lejos los unicornios se ocultaban y los centauros le apuntaban silenciosamente con sus arcos y flechas, listos para atacar a la nueva amenaza y proteger al inocente ser que se desgarraba en el centro mismo del bosque. Draco solo avanzaba, sin miedo alguno a lo desconocido, solo con pavor ante lo que pudiera estarle pasando a Harry.

Caminó por unos minutos que a él le parecieron horas, tan solo buscando, ignorando la lluvia, escuchando con total atención a su corazón hasta que finalmente lo vio, a lo lejos y le desgarró completamente el corazón.

Ahí, recargado contra un árbol estaba Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el salvador del mundo magico… completamente deshecho en el suelo con la vista perdida y los ojos completamente rotos por un llanto que parecía nunca terminar.

Esta vez Draco no dudó.

Avanzó con decisión hasta el muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

**Listen as I break the fourth wall´s seal.**

**(Escucha como rompo el sello del cuarto muro)**

Harry sintió en medio de la bruma que era su mente casi rota, un abrazo protector que le hacía mudas promesas de no dejarlo solo nunca más, de que todo podria ser mejor y de que ese paraíso al que deseaba llegar cuando era más pequeño realmente existía.

No le importó nada en absoluto, tan solo se aferró a aquel que lo estrechaba contra su pecho como si fuera una tabla de salvación.

Por que lo era.

Su corazón…. Sus muros… Fue así que Harry se dio cuenta de que el cuarto muro que protegía su corazón había sido destruido completamente… el primero fue destruido al conocer a Hagrid, Ron y Hermione, el segundo al sentirse parte de una familia: los Weasley, y el tercero fue cuando Sirius Black y Remus Lupin entraron en su vida… el cuarto fue roto por esta persona… por Draco… ahora harry estaba vulnerable… que hermosa sensación.

Era conciente de que quien lo sostenía podía eliminarlo con un solo comentario, pero también se dio cuenta de que ahora sentía todo con una intensidad que jamás logró sentir antes.

Y lo miró fijamente teniendo que separarse un poco de su pecho.

Jadeó ante lo que miraba.

Esos ojos de plata fundida lo observaban con un cariño tan profundo y una adoración tal mezclada con preocupación que sin querer terminó de derramar una última lágrima antes de besarlo suavemente, escalofrios de placer se diseminaron por su espalda ante la simple acción efectuada.

Y finalmente se abandonó, cayendo inerte sobre los brazos de Draco que en un instante lo llevó a la enfermería, su corazón latiendo desbocado por los nervios, ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Estará bien? ¿Llegó él, Draco, a tiempo?

**Gorgeous eyes shine suicide.**

**(Los magnificos ojos brillan suicido)**

Nunca sintió tanto agradecimiento por alguien hasta que Madame Pomfrey le indicó que dejara al moreno en una de las camas más cercanas y –sin preguntar nada- comenzó a lanzarle toda clase de sortilegios curativos mientras le indicaba que esperara fuera.

Él salió obedientemente solo deseando ayudar lo más posible, cosa que lograría al no estorbar.

Se sentó fuera de la enfermería con la vista perdida en el ventanal que ahí había, por donde la luz de un nuevo día comenzaba a aparecer y no pudo evitar llorar, derrumbarse finalmente ante tanto.

Él era un Malfoy, el no lloraba.

Pero todo esto lo sobrepasó sin remedio.

Esa mirada tan hermosa de esmeralda… la vio opacada, sucia, triste… odió tanto en ese momento a lo que fuera que lo hubiera hecho sufrir así.

Draco solo quiere ver y hacer feliz a Harry.

Él no es un Gryffindor que se sacrificaría dejandolo para que él se fuera con otra persona (en el caso de que el dolor de Harry sea por que ama a alguien más), al contrario, él es un Slytherin en toda regla y las serpientes de esta casa luchan a capa y espada por lo que desean.

Él siempre tiene lo que quiere… conquistará a Harry Potter y borrará de su mirada el dolor, así sea lo último que haga.

**El rincón de cerdo volador.**

**Hello!**

**XD bueno, Señoras! Si Cd. Juarez (mi ciudad, donde vivo ) se inunda (como estamos xD) tambien Hogwarts se ahogará! risa macabra XD por eso tanta lluvia en el fic xDDDD.**

**Ore, logré sacar el cap, tuve problemas a la hora de terminarlo… maldito final de capitulo ¬¬… pero… ¿Qué les pareció? XD ¿Verdad que soy cruel y macabra:P ¡Es tan divertido torturarlas! XD**

**ACLARO: (dos cosas importantes)**

**1. No crean a Harry esquizofrenico por lo de la "voz en su cabeza" ññ esa vocesita es la linea de sus pensamientos pero como se dice a si mismo cosas tan feas, decidió ponerlo como que era "otra voz" oks:P**

**2. Este cap lo subiré primero a Fanfiction. Net por que en slasheaven estan arreglando y no puedo ¬¬ pero en cuanto este libre lo hago oks?**

**Eso es todo, cualquier duda, tomatazo, beso, propuesta de matrimonio XD ya saben, en un review! ;)**

**Bye:D**


	9. Toujours pur

**I'm the question and you're -of course- the answer  
Just hold me close boy**

_(Soy la pregunta, y tú -por supuesto- eres la respuesta,_

_solo abrazame, hombre)_

**- S.O.S – Rihanna –**

**Capitulo 9. **_Toujours pur_

¿Alguna vez has ido al circo?

¿Has visto a los payasos con sonrisas pintadas bajo las lagrimas negras? ¿A los animales enjaulados haciendo todo tipo de interesantes actos para ser alimentados?... más especificamente, ¿Te has fijado en el tradicional tigre albino o el enorme león que yace en alguna jaula rectangular de gruesos barrotes, caminando de un lado a otro y te preguntas si está pensando en como escapar o en que tal vez tiene tanta hambre que piense en ti como cena?

Bueno, pues con la imagen del tigre albino de ojos grises bien fija en su mente, me gustaria que comenzaran a leer esto, por que en el preciso momento en que comienza el capitulo, así es que tenemos a Draco Lucius Malfoy, en su habitación de Slytherin, caminando como tigre enjaulado, girando una y otra vez sobre sus talones luego de dar tres pasos exactos, amenazando con quemar la alfombra persa que compró el mes pasado, de tanta fricción que sus zapatos de piel de dragón ejercen sobre ella.

Lleva tres horas así.

Y apenas son las 6:00 a.m.

Por Merlín, que alguien lo detenga.

-Draco, ¿Puedes detenerte de una vez? Me estás mareando.

-Pues si tanto te desagrada la vista, puedes irte largando Parkinson. –sí, su humor es peor de lo que normalmente era, lo cual es ya decir mucho... por suerte los sly tienen una amplia habilidad a la hora de tratar con el caracter de su principe Malfoy, en especial sus dos mejores amigos: Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson quienes abandonaban su sitio en el marco de la puerta para entrar y dejarse caer en la mullida cama de Draco.

-¿Aun no puedes hablar con él? –Blaise y Pansy se miraron luego de que ella hiciera la pregunta al rubio, aun a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-¡No! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Que se cree que es? Digo, ¿Por que no me quiere ni ver? ¡¡¡Solo a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia!!! –Mirada asesina de sus amigos. –Está bien, solo deja que lo vean Granger y Weasley, pero claro, a mi no me deja que lo visite en la enfermeria...

-Tranquilo, ya te dijimos que está bien, solo se recupera de la fiebre dragonica que le dio. (NA: y q no se le pasará, verdad draquito? XD)

-Lo sé Pan, pero aun asi no me puedo estar tranquilo, ¿Es mucho pedir verlo y hacerle compañia? ¿Es que le hice algo? ¿Y si ya no me quiere?

Sí. Como siempre desde hace tres días Draco se hacia estas mismas preguntas. Llegando siempre a la misma interrogante: "¿Y si ya no me quiere?", por que, ¿Que otra explicación podria tener el hecho de que desde que regresaron del bosque Harry no le permita la entrada a la enfermeria?

Segun sus amigos esa noche Potter contrajo la condenada fiebre dragonica, está bien, pero esa enfermedad solo era medianamente grave por las noches cuando el enfermo deliraba como loco, sin embargo en el día era todo normal... el rubio podria verlo en los días o hacerle compañía toda la noche, por Merlín que no le importaria ni un comino... pero volviamos a lo mismo, Harry no quiere verlo.

Weasley y Granger lo miran siempre con lastima... ¡Hasta ellos saben que él deberia estar ahí dentro con Harry!...

Ahhh, seguro hoy pasaria lo mismo desde que esta en la enfermeria: Draco dormiría poco y mal, luego se levantaria a esta hora para ir a hacer guardia a la enfermeria donde le rogaria una y otra vez a la anciana enfermera por que le dejara ver a Potter aunque sea mientras duerme, ella le dirá tristemente que él no quiere verlo para luego echarlo, después vendria Severus a llevarselo casi a rastras hasta sus clases donde –por ordenes de Dumbledore- los profesores se asegurarian que no falte a ninguna, a la hora de la comida Draco escaparía de nuevo a la enfermeria donde sus amigos le llevarán algo de comida mientras saludan al resto del trio dorado, luego que terminen las clases él seguiria haciendo guardia hasta que de nuevo Severus en persona lo vaya a encerrar (a punta de varita) a la torre slytherin, donde todo volveria a comenzar.

¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de lo mucho que esto estaba desgastando al pobre de Draco? Hasta su espejo magico lo miraba con tristeza mientras le insistia mil y un remedios magicos para esas ojeras y más gomina para el cabello.

Pero por primera vez en la vida a Draco le importaba un miserable pepino el verse guapo, sexy o sensual, ¡Él solo queria ver al maldito Gryffindor!

-Nos vemos en clase chicos.

-¿Otra vez no irás al gran comedor?

-Me pasaré de una vez a la enfermeria... ¿Les molestaria?

-¡Claro que nos molesta! ¡Tienes que ocuparte más de ti mismo!!! –Explotó Blaise, Draco solo levantó la ceja izquierda con elegancia.

-Era una manera algo "educada" de decirles ¡QUE SE LARGUEN DE MI CUARTO!

Solo se vio el polvo que dejaron sus amigos al salir apresurados murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones conocidas y por conocerse.

En quince minutos Draco salía una vez más hacia la enfermeria, preguntandose de nuevo si no se habia terminado de volver loco por ese Potter y respondiendose otra vez que sí, estaba completamente loco por él.

Suspiró pesadamente al llegar a las pesadas puertas de la enfermeria, cuando se disponía a entrar, vio una notita pegada en ellas.

Una notita con su nombre.

La abrió y leyó una vez, luego otra, finalmente una tercera vez, después sacó la varita, la quemó y tocó enfurecido.

"Aun no te quiere ver, ve a desayunar o a clases."

Aun no te queire ver, aun no... se comerá esas palabras!!!!!...

-Señor Malfoy, ¿Como quiere que se lo diga? ¡El señor Potter no lo quiere ver!

-Señorita Pomfrey, señora, He estado aqui los ultimos tres días lamiendole los zapatos a cambio de que me deje entrar, cosa que como usted bien sabe, no hacemos los Malfoy, y sin embargo yo si lo estoy haciendo, todo para algo, ¿sabe para que? Para ver a cierto paciente de ojos verdes y cabello negro, seguro lo conoce bien, es el salvador del mundo magico y eso...

-Dejese de sarcasmos jovencito, deje le repito por no se que numero de vez...

-159.

-¿Eh?

-Esta seria la vez número 159 que me lo dirá.

-Bien. –suspiro frustrado, de esos que sueltas cuando todo tu cuerpo y mente quieren golpear a alguien pero la condenada conciencia no te deja. –Bien. –repitió mientras contaba hasta donde su ira desapareciera... aunque sea un poco, digo, las enfermeras deben de salvar a la gente, no matarla... por más que su varita le rogara por echar un par de crucios bien hechos a cierto niño-rubio-mimado-que-tenia-frente-a-ella. –Bueno, preparese para escuchar la vez numero 160: Harry James Potter Evans NO quiere hablar con usted.

-Perfecto, que no me hable, pero dejeme aunque sea verlo.

-¡No quiere verlo! ¡No quiere hablar con usted! ¡Entiendalo de una vez!!!!. –Adiós conciencia, fue lindo conocerte.

-Poppy, ¿Te sientes bien? –Esa voz era una muy tierna, de esas que te relajan hasta en estos momentos. Tal vez por eso fue que Madame Pomfrey no dudó en echarse a los brazos de la persona que aparecía por el pasillo y los miraba con signo interrogante.

-¡Oh Remus! ¡Solo dile al joven Malfoy que se vaya de una vez!

-Eh... –El licantropo no supo si reir o escapar asustado con Harry al hombro al ver como la -usualmente- tierna enfermera se convertía en una especie de colacuerno salvaje cuando Draco intentó escabullirse hacia dentro.

-¡Que no entrarás! –Luego de alejarlo y tenerlo a tres metros de distancia, Poppy se dirigió a Lupin con su tradicional tono maternal. –Imagino que vendrás a ver a Potter.

-...Sí... ¿Seria mucha molestia?

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que se alegrará de verte. –Mirada de "a él si lo quiere ver, a ti no, tragate eso" a Draco que solo murmuró un "maldita bruja" –Entra cariño.

Remus no se lo pensó y entró rapidamente intentando hacerse el sordo para no oir los gritos enfurecidos de Draco contra la enfermera "Maldito oido super-desarrollado-de-lobo!!!!" pensó para sus adentros.

-¡Remus!

Esa masa de cabello oscuro que casi derriba a Remus bien podria ser identificada como Harry.

-Hola, ¿Como estás?

-Muy bien, duermo en el dia todo lo que no descanso en la noche. Segun Pomfrey me dejarán salir el sabado.

-Genial... oye... –Si, la curiosidad mató al gato, imaginense lo que le hace al lobo. -¿Por que no puede entrar Malfoy? Está afuera casi matando a Poppy.

-Ahhh, sí...

Ahora Harry está en una gran disyuntiva.

Necesita ayuda, sus amigos no tienen idea de lo que sucedió con respecto al espejo loco y a James y eso. James no ha vuelto a aparecer luego de aquel día. Remus conocía bien a Sirius, vivió en Grimauld un tiempo. Si hay alguien (aparte que Dumbledore, quien no se debe enteriar... en teoria... para mi que el vejete vouyerista sabe todo) que podria ayudarlo, ese es Remus Lupin.

-Remus... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Harry va a echarlo todo.

-Sí, claro, ¿Qué pasa?

¡Alerta de inundación!

Muy bien, Harry está hiperventilando, se intenta tranquilizar, inhala, exhala... otra vez, inhala, exhala, una vez más... listo... ¿Quien diría que leer algunos folletos de los que tenia la enfermera le ayudaria?

-Esto... Remus... -¡¿Por donde empieza?!... pues por lo simple... es ampliamente conocido que si hay algo que los Gryffyndor no tienen es tacto, asi que ahí va y a ver como sale la noticia... –Verás, estando en casa de Sirius encontré un espejo, vi en él a alguien más, luego desperté, me vine al colegio, etcetera, etcetera, pero en la noche me transformé en la persona del reflejo, por la mañana fui de nuevo yo, y luego de noche el reflejo, y asi, luego una noche me topé con Draco Malfoy, a él le gustó la imagen que tenia, no me reconoció, le dije que se lo presentaria, bla bla bla, empezamos a salir, bla bla, yo andaba más sensible que nada, bla, bla, él me dijo que me amaba, yo me fui corriendo, él me alcanzó en el bosque, me trajo, y yo ya no lo he visto desde entonces. –Soltó un suspiro aliviado y luego volteó a ver a Remus... pero solo se encontro la silla en que él habia estado sentado. Miró a los lados, pero no estaba, luego probó acercarse a la orilla de la cama y ahi en el suelo... -¡REMUS! ¡Madame! ¡Ayuda aqui!

Sí. Remus Lupin estaba inconsciente en el suelo, los ojos perdidos, la sonrisa congelada, y un misterioso temblor recorriendolo completamente. O.o

La enfermera llegó escandalizada, con un movimiento de varita llevó al licantropo a una cama vecina y ahi empezó a revisarlo, luego de un par de instantes soltó un audible gruñido.

-Esta bien, solo algo impresionado, ¿Pues que le dijo, Potter?

-¿Ehhh? ¿Yo?... ¡Nada! ¿Como cree? -Cara de inocencia que ni él se la creia. La enfermera volvio a gruñir y se alejó con pasos rápidos.

-Solo dejelo descansar un poco.

-Aha... –Pero... ¿Que habia sido tan Shockeante? ¿Existía esa palabra? ¿Shockeante vendria del verbo shockear?, ¿Seria entonces un "yo shockeo", "tú shockeas", "él shockea", "vosotros shockearais"? tal vez deberia contactar a la academia de la real lengua española y compartir su honorable secreto...

-Ha... Harry...

-Espera Lupin, intento recordar como contactar a la real lengua española... –El ex profesor lo miró como si de un momento a otro le fueran a salir cuernos, pero harry aun miraba por la ventana inmerso en estupidos pensamientos... hasta que llovió sobre él. -¡Lluvia? ¿Dentro de Hogwarts? ¡La magia no deja de sorprenderme! –sonrió tontamente hasta ver a Remus llenando otro vaso de agua y haciendo el amago de lanzarselo encima. ¡Tu! ¡Maligno lobo! ¡intentabas engañarme!

-¡Ya basta, Harry! ¡Regresa a la realidad! –tomo al chico de los hombros para luego darle dos cachetadas que casi le derriban los lentes. -¿Mejor?

-Ciertamente... ¿Ah? ¿Como estas, Remus? –Lo miró sonriendo y poco a poco volviendo a la realidad. -¡Cierto! ¿Por que el desmayo? –Remus meditó para recordar en que estaban antes de todo esto.

-Ahhh, cierto, tú, espejo, Malfoy, yo, suelo, golpe... –Como si algo le golpeara de nuevo ¬¬, remus se puso serio –Quiero que me expliques bien lo que pasó con ese espejo.

-Sí. Verás, iba yo por la noche y de pronto, aparece esta puerta...

-Que nunca antes habias visto.

-Aha. Después, que entro ahi, y que veo una chimenea, pero fijate que arriba de la chimenea estaba un espejo...

-Plateado.

-Sí, plateado, entonces que me le acerco y fijate no más que al tocarlo era como tocar agua o más bien como...

-Liquido cristalizado... u.ú

-Exacto, entonces ahi vi ese reflejo extraño, y luego dieron las campanadas de la media noche y no supe más de mi hasta que me despertaste para tomar el Expreso.

-Vamos, continua, continua.

-De acuerdo. Despues, estando en el dormitorio con Ron, me dieron unas ganas de vomitar que ni para que te cuento, fui al cuarto de baño y al salir, Ron no me reconoció, me vi en el espejo y ahi estaba

-El reflejo que habias visto en el espejo.

Los dos siguieron platicando un buen rato, Harry contando como pasó todo con Malfoy, Remus completando cada idea relacionada con los cambios... cosas que no vale la pena que se las ponga puesto que por algo han de haber leido ya el fanfic ¿no? Por lo pronto aqui continua ya.

-Pero lo raro, Moony, es que tenia unos cambios de humor horribles!, me sentía tan...

-¿Sensible? ¿Vulnerable? ¿Como si cualquier cosa que te hiciera esa persona fuera suficiente para morir al instante o al menos quedar en estado vegetal de por vida?

-¡Sí! ¡Wow, tú si que sabes muy bien todo lo ocurrido, Remus!... un momento... ¿Como es que tu sabes? (NA: ¬¬ como q ando poniendo a harry más lento que de costumbre ¬.¬)

-Bien, tal vez sea hora de que lo sepas uu... Verás... Justamente cuando tenia tu edad, en las vacaciones de verano antes de entrar al sexto curso, Sirius me "invitó" yo más bien diría "forzar" a pasar la semana previa al inicio de clases en Grimauld, su pretexto fue que esos dias iba a haber luna llena y que asi les facilitaria el trabajo a mis padres... la verdad es que queria darle a su madre en el orgullo por tener a un licantropo en su casa. –sonrió con añoranza a la vez en continuaba. –pasé muy bien unos dias, en los cuales me transformé y estuve en el sotano junto a sirius en su forma animaga, pero después de eso, la noche antes de volver al colegio...

--------Flash Back--------

Remus Lupin se levanta malumorado de la mullida cama al darse cuenta de que desea con urgencia... con una urgencia enorme (cabe añadir)... tomar... una taza de chocolate caliente.

Podria pedirselo a algun elfo, pero la verdad es que ese tal Kreacher no le da buena espina, se le figura que seguro le echará ve-tu-a-saber-que-menjunje- que luego a ver como le iba.

El negarse ese placer era impensable.

¡No!

¿Quien en su sano juicio podría dormir sin tomar una rica taza de chocolate? (NA: Mirada de "superalo, lobo vicioso") Bien, no contestaria eso, solo se levantaria, iría a la cama de su amigo, y le pediría que lo acompañara por un poco de ese elixir.

Así lo hizo, se acercó con cautela hasta que estuvo a un palmo de su rostro y lo miró fijamente. Nunca se habia fijado en lo apuesto que era, esa nariz suya le gustaba muchisimo... también el cabello oscuro... y los ojos suspiro de colegiala enamorada esos ojazos azules eran hermosos... los labios... eran carnosos... Remus acercó los dedos y rozó esa boca, recibiendo a cambio una tremenda descarga electrica que lo devolvió a la realidad, ¡¿Que habia estado pensando?! No... claro que el besarlo no era lo que habia pasado por su mente... era... chocolate. Sí, eso precisamente.

-Ehhh... yo, cocina... chocolate... AHORA...

Y salio como alma que lleva Voldie, corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que de pronto apareció una puerta que no habia visto antes; era de madera oscura, la perilla reluciá en un claro intento del destino por abrirla. Él sabia que no debia, ¡podia ser la habitación de la señora Black! O peor aun, del escalofriante hermano de Sirius... ese Regulus que siempre lo miraba raro... naah, ¿Que diablos! Abrio la puerta con cuidado y todo el sigilo que el ser merodeador y licantropo le proporcionaba, y entró, se maravilló tanto con la habitación oscura que no pudo evitar sentarse en el mullido sillón negro frente a la chimenea gigante en la que facilmente podrian entrar veinte hombres.

Estuvo ahi un ratito, no mucho, hasta que finalmente reparó en lo que había sobre la chimenea: un espejo ovalado protegido por un marco de plata labrada, se veia viejisimo, seguramente debió pertenecerle a la ancestral familia desde tiempos inmemoriales... deseaba acercarse, al menos lo suficiente para verlo y estudiarlo más... al menos tocarlo... el espejo lo hipnotizaba demasiado. Finalmente lo tocó con determinación, luego vio el reflejo en el que se encontraba él, solo que su piel era fina, sin ninguna de las cicatrices que lo avergonzaban tanto; el cabello castaño ahora brillaba extrañamente al igual que sus ojos dorados que ahora resplandecian como oro.

Luego sonaron las campanadas que marcaban la media noche, tal vez deberia irse a dormir... tal vez...

-¡Moony! ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaa! ¡Tengo hambre! O

Esa era la voz de Sirius, realmente todo debio haber sido un sueño, solo eso... –Ya voy, Black... ¡dejameee!

--------Fin del Flash Back--------

-Entonces... ¡¿También tú pasaste por lo mismo que yo?! -Harry lo abrazó sintiendo como ese sentimiento de solidaridad se hacia más fuerte que nunca. –Eso significa que... Ahhhh!!!!! ¡Tú y Sirius!!!!!

-Oh, vamos Harry, todo el mundo se dio cuenta... digo, no es que lo ocultara mucho que digamos ese padrino tuyo... –murmuró entre enfurruñado y triste por la pérdida.

-Lo siento... –estaba avergonzado... después de todo, obviamente Remus aun ama a Sirius, y él recordandoselo... mejor cambiar de tema. –y... digo... ¿no investigaste nada sobre... esto? -Eso es!!!! Si mal no recordaba, este Lupin tenia mucho de similar con Hermione, asi que obviamente no habria dejado escapar un misterio asi de gordo.

-Pues sí, pero no encontré nada. De hecho fue hasta que tomamos Grimauld como base para la orden que pude realmente investigar en la mansión. Busque en todas las habitaciones, pero nunca jamás encontré ésta. Después me sumergi en los libros de la biblioteca familiar y ahi encontré algo del espejo. Decia que fue un regalo de algun mago desconocido a Isla Black, por allá de 1863, más o menos. Este espejo guardaba la habilidad (en teoria) de sacar la belleza interior de quien se viera reflejado en él y de esta manera, le iría acercando a su amor verdadero. Total, que Isla colgó ese espejo en una habitación aledaña a su recamara. Luego, segun la historia, ella guardó el secreto, incluyendo sus transformaciones, hasta que por azares del destino, un dia se encontró con un muggle llamado Bob... Bob Hitchens, se enamoraron al instante, pero Isla no podia irse con él debido a los valores familiares... de hecho, no sé si lo sepas, pero el lema de la familia Black es "_Toujours pur"_ ("siempre puro"), que implicaba la pureza de la sangre mágica, así que decidió pedirle ayuda a su hermana Elladora, quien le dijo que debia hacerle caso a su corazón e irse con el muggle. Más no lo hizo por benevolencia, sino para quitarla de enmedio, fue por eso que cuando Isla se iba para jamás volver, Elladora le pidió que le enseñara el espejo, su hermana asi lo hizo antes de desaparecer. Elladora miró su reflejo, solo que en vez de verse hermosa como su hermana, ella se vio horrible, cegada de ira y celos, denunció a su hermana con sus padres, quienes la atraparon en una posada a las afueras del pueblo, donde estaba con Bob.

-¡Que mala! –repuso Harry sin poder callarlo más.

-Anda que aun hay más. –Luego prosiguió. –Los padres de Isla asesinaron al muggle frente a ella, luego encerraron a la pobre chica en aquella habitación del espejo (seguro por instrucciones de Elladora) y ahi ella se dejó morir por la tristeza de perder a su amado, pero de esto nadie puede dar constancia ya que la habitación desapareció y jamás pudo ser reencontrada. Supongo que es la misma que apareció ante nosotros.

-¿Y Elladora? ¿Que fue de ella?

-Nada importante, supongo. Nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero segun Sirius, ella fue quien comenzó la vieja tradición de familiar de decapitar a sus elfos domésticos cuando eran demasiado viejos para llevar las bandejas de té.

Ambos se quedaron sumergidos en un abrumador silencio, cada quien rememorando una y otra vez diversas partes de la historia de Isla y su relación con el pasado propio... ¿seria tal vez que la bruja les hubiera dado una oportunidad de concretar el sueño que a ella le fue arrebatado?...

----------------

El rincon de cerdo volador!

Hello!!!!!!

He vuelto :D

Antes, unas aclaradas aclaraciones ö.ö

La informacion de Elladora Black, Isla Black, y de Bob Hitchens, lo saque de www. eldiccionario . org sin embargo, lo del espejo, la muerte de Isla y de Bob... eso ya es de mi cosecha oks:D

Ahhhhhhhh, realmente, lo que cocinar puede hacer en mi XDDDD, logre encontrar la inspiración en una brocheta de pollo yakitori y un buen tazón de arroz! XD

Ahora, perdon si de pronto puse a harry más tonto de lo normal ¬¬ igual a remsie, pero asi me salian, ademas recordar la fiebre dragonica y los efectos en Potty XDDDDDD.

**Finalmente, me queda DEDICAR ESTE CAP A LA INIGUALABLE DY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por tus animos y latigazos para continuar el fic!!!! Gracias hermanita:DDDDD**

El cap 10, es el final y ya se está cocinando :D

Recuerden q si me dejan reviews podré acelerar mi trabajo :D

(¡Y si es un soborno!!!!!!!!!!!! XD)

Ciao:D


	10. Unido a ti

**Press me to your lips,**

**(Presioname contra tus labios,)  
And I'll suck the poison out.**

**(Y succionaré el veneno)**

37mm - AFI

**Capitulo 10. **_Unido a ti. _

-Ya no aguanto más... de verdad... estoy harto completamente. ¿Es que soy tan horrible? Ella siempre exige más y más... nunca somos lo suficientemente valiosos a los ojos de ella, ¡Se supone que es nuestra madre! ¡No deberia ser todo así!... ¡Miralo a él! ¡Date cuenta de en lo que se está convirtiendo!... todo por llegar a ser aunque sea un poco de lo que ella desea... hace poco lo escuché llorar... era de noche, él creyó que ya me habria dormido, pero pude escuchar sus sollozos en mi recamara... Walburga es un maldito demonio que merece la muerte...

-¿La odias?

Suspiró audiblemente a la vez en que se arrellanaba más en aquel cálido pecho que lo protegía suavemente.

-No.

Ahí estaba, la verdad... se odiaba a si mismo por no poder odiarla... ¿A quien le importaba si era su madre, después de todo, le estaba echando la vida a perder y a él también... sobre todo a él, quien no tenía el valor (o la estupidez) suficiente para negarsele.

-Él es demasiado bueno, por más que finja ser malo... sé que me envidia, lo sé por que siempre los mira a ustedes de manera extraña, como deseando estar en mi lugar. Ella lo sabe. Por eso es así con él... si hubieras visto su mirada de resentimiento cuando escapé en medio de la cena de navidad... me veia como... como si lo hubiera traicionado... pero pienso volver por él, ya tengo 16 años, pronto cumpliré los 17 y seré mayor de edad y podré hacer magia fuera del colegio, entonces nos iremos a vivir a algun apartamento en Hogsmeade o aqui en valle de Godric... con el dinero que mi tío Alphard me dio, no podriamos vivir por mucho tiempo y no quiero que a él le falte nada... no lo merece...

-Sirius... –Lo apretó más fuerte dentro del abrazo, arrellanandose más en la mullida cama. –Tranquilo... ten paciencia... Regulus estará bien.

-Eso espero, Moony... eso espero... –suspiró frustrado mientras lo besaba fugazmente en los labios, siendo interrumpidos al instante.

-¡Por merlin! ¡Apenas llevan un par de semanas juntos y ya ni con una llave los separo!!!! –James se sentó a un lado de Sirius en la cama, fingiendo que se lo quitaba a Remus. -¡Este Black es mio!!! °O°

-¡Mio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ehhh... Sirius, ¿Estas vivo todavia? –La tremula voz llegó desde el rellano de la puerta, contestada por el sonido ahogado de Sirius que intentaba salir de debajo de Remus y James.

-¡Peter! ¡Ayuda!!!!!!!

_Él estará bien... Regulus estará bien... _

Pues no lo estuvo.

Cuando Sirius escapó de la casa de sus padres aquella navidad de 1976, Regulus de tan solo quince años, se quedó solo, rodeado de sombras, de secretos, con la mano de hierro de su viejo padre Orión, la crueldad de la siempre insatisfecha Walburga que no lograba ver los aciertos de sus hijos, solo los errores que se encargaba mil veces de repetir...

Ese no era un ambiente adecuado para un chico de quince años que no tenía absolutamente nadie en quien confiar. Ahí, en la oscura mansión, con sus pasillos tapizados con las cabezas de los elfos viejos, los armarios hasta el tope de artilugios tenebrosos y una enorme biblioteca dedicada a las artes oscuras; no es de extrañar que al regresar de las vacaciones de navidad, su rostro nunca volviera a mostrar una sonrisa, solo la fría impasividad de quien se ha dado por vencido y entregado al horrible destino que no lo liberará jamás.

Remus recuerda. Él como único sobreviviente de aquel grupo de personas, no puede olvidar como tres años después, a la edad de 18 años, el joven... el niño Regulus Black moría en circunstancias extrañas. Sirius lo encontró, ahí afuera del viejo departamento en que vivía, su hermano había ido a despedirse de él y a jurarle que había logrado cambiar, luego de musitar algo inteligible, murió...

En un segundo su espiritú abandonó el aún cálido cuerpo, despues de entregarle a su hermano un curioso medallón con una serpiente grabada.

Ahora es que el licantropo entiende la situación. Es apenas ahora que sabe que Regulus decidió seguir su propio camino, decidió cambiar... y para eso intentó salir del grupo de los mortifagos, pero no podía; él supo que la única manera de abandonarlos era muerto y decidió darle un uso más a su vida, dandola a cambio de destruir uno de los horcruxes...

Lupin jamás olvidaría cuando llegó a casa y encontró a Sirius llorando con el cadaver de su hermano entre los brazos. Aquel llanto helado, asustado, lleno de odio y rencor que le heló la sangre al lupino.

Regulus Arcturus Black, R.A.B., el "pequeño rey" (NA: eso significa Regulus) quien logró reunir el valor para plantarle cara a "su señor", finalmente había muerto aquel verano de 1980 dejando a su hermano completamente destrozado.

Sin embargo. Ahora, en el presente, no podía evitar sonreir. Harry su –también- haijado había pasado la misma tortuosa aventura de juventud que él, un amor en tiempo de guerra, con todo en contra, solo el amor de ellos de su lado.

Suspiró una vez más mientras mientras volvía a posar la mirada en el chico frente a él, quien veía a algun punto perdido con la decisión bailando en esas orbes verdes.

-Debo verlo... en este mismo instante.

Harry se levantó de la cama, comenzó a vestirse con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca que Hermione le habia llevado la noche anterior. Se miró al espejo rememorando una y otra vez la historia de Isla Black... no, de Isla Hitchens... dandose a si mismo el valor necesario para enfrentar a esa persona que le hacia desear que el mundo desapareciera para estar siempre juntos.

Le daba verguenza sentir esas emociones, pero más el hecho de quien le hiciera sentir eso fuera ni más ni menos que un hombre... y no cualquiera, sino su antiguo nemesis... pero la verdad es que ya estaba harto de avergonzarse de él mismo, ya era hora de quitarse el estigma que los Dursley le pusieron al hacerlo creerse "indigno" de vivir...

Harry solo deseaba ser correspondido con la misma intensidad y el mismo amor...

Por eso corría con toda su alma, hurgando en cada pasillo, investigando cada tapiz, murmurando toda contraseña, tan solo buscandolo a él...

Pero no lo encontraba.

El colegio estaba completa y absolutamente vacío, ni siquiera los fantasmas rondaban por ahí... ¿y si se había ido? ¿y si algo había sucedido? ¿es que se había quedado completamente solo?

¿Por qué?

La desesperación volvia, la esperanza de evaporaba, Harry caía poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo y sentir las cálidas lágrimas devolverlo a la realidad. Se llevó las manos al rostro, tocando casí con reverencia esas gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos.

Este no es momento para ponerse histerico, hay que pensar, es imposible que todos los alumnos del colegio se hayan evaporado sin que Remus o él se dieran cuenta... encontraría aunque sea a Peeves y lo azotaría hasta que le dijera donde estaba Draco, ¡sí señor! Eso haría, aunque... seguro... que estupidez...

El moreno no supo si saltar por la ventana o lanzarse a si mismo varios crucios... ¡Era la hora de la comida! Por supuesto que a esa jodida hora no había nadie, ¡Todos estaban comiendo!

Luego de autoflagelarse un par de segundos, reanudó su desesperada carrera, esta vez hacia el gran comedor, ignorando la voz de su cabeza que le rogaba detenerse a pensar que haría, como entraría o aunque sea pararse a tomar algo de aire.

Él solo entró, sorprendiendose de lo rápido que se hace el silencio ante algún chisme jugoso... en esta ocasión, el mismo Harry estaba a punto de convertirse en el más apetitoso cotilleo por las proximas generaciones...

¿Y que?

Suspiró, dio un paso, luego otro... uno más... ignoró olimpicamente las señas de sus amigos para que se sentara con ellos, en vez de eso cruzó el Gran Comedor hasta llegar a la mitad de "esa" mesa.

La mesa de las serpientes.

Donde un rubio lo miraba entre sorprendido, contrariado, alegre, aliviado, y enamorado. Harry sintió que sus ojos se humedecian y se odió por ser tan sentimental. Draco se levantó de su cómodo lugar y lo enfrentó. El silencio que les rodeaba era más denso que una lechuga fresca. Harry dio un paso al frente. Draco también. En un instante estaban separados por tan solo un par de centimetros, Draco miraba hacia abajo, Harry un poco hacia arriba.

Hasta que se besaron.

Y la mitad del alumnado cayó inconsciente.

De hecho juraría que Severus Snape está levantandose del suelo y que Minerva necesitará de Pomfrey para despertar.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Draco apenas rompieron el suave beso, uniendo su frente a la del morocho, sumergiendose el uno en la mirada del otro, respirando el aroma ajeno, saboreando el sabor del otro... sintiendo las miradas de los 300 estudiantes fijas en ellos.

Pero por primera vez, a ninguno pareció importarle, pues Draco, solo abrazó torpemente a Harry (tal vez x el shock de q aparezca asi enfrente de tanta gente öö) para luego reponerse un poco y ya más "Malfoy", lo apriete entre sus brazos.

Harry envuelve los brazos en el cuello de Draco, hundiendo el rostro para aspirar esa mezcla de perfume caro y menta.

El rubio no sabe que hacer.

Después de todo, él es un Malfoy y los Malfoy jamás aman, por que el amor es una debilidad... sin embargo, Draco siempre ha sido más pasional, su sangre Black ha tenido más efecto del deseado y él lo sabe...

Así como también sabe que ama al ser que yace en sus brazos. Que si alguna vez deseó ser el mundo para alguien, es ahora, que desearia que todo a su lado desapareciera para estar siempre sumergido en la devota mirada esmeralda.

-Te amo... –Draco lo vuelve a besar, sonriendo ligeramente al darse cuenta de que absolutamente todo el alumnado ha escuchado esta confesión.

¿Y qué?

Mientras cae en el hechizo de esos labios, todo lo demás pierde sentido.

Si es que alguna vez alguien importó más que él.

Por que Draco no es tonto. Él sabe que desde que cumplió once años, su vida siempre ha tenido un destino: Harry Potter.

Para bien o para mal, siempre todo es sobre Harry.

**When will we be invisible/ ¿Cuando seremos invisibles?**

**This is the fall / Ésta es la caída.**

Han pasado algunos minutos, poco a poco las charlas comenzaron a resurgir, eso sí, de cada boca (capaz de hablar) salían dos nombres: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Y no es que les molestara eso, la verdad. Solo que aun había un par de asuntos por resolver, solo que para los Griffyndor las sutilezas no existen, o eres directo o te callas; por otro lado, un Slytherin es todo sutilezas, es demasiado "corriente" ser tan directo, si tu interlocutor tiene algo de cerebro te va a entender, si no, se refuerza tu convicción de que eres superior al resto.

Fue así que Harry se sirvió un poco de helado de vainilla cubierto con chocolate lanzando un suspiro satisfecho. Ahí estaba él: Draco Malfoy, el amor de su vida, la persona por la que siempre viviría... realmente esta aventura había sido muy valiosa para él, pues aprendió a darse cuenta de lo valioso que él mismo es, también se dio cuenta de que era mentira eso de que estaba solo, puesto que tenía una familia muy numerosa, sonrió mientras por su mente desfilaban los rostros de cada uno de los Weasley, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus... y ahora Draco... por que (como escuchó en una pelicula muggle) "La familia no es solo con quien compartimos lazos de sangre, sino las personas por las que dariamos nuestra sangre."

Él –sin embargo- no moriría por ellos, sino que les daria su vida, procuraría matar al malnacido de Voldemort y sobrevivir, estar a su lado... por que él más que nadie sabía el peso que cargaban los que quedaban, el gusto agridulce de haber sobrevivido, la culpa por no haber podido ayudar al ser que se fue.

Harry Potter saldrá victorioso de esta guerra en agradecimiento a su enorme familia y por el inmenso amor a Draco.

Luego de estos pensamientos no pudo evitar lanzarle una dulce mirada al rubio, quien estaba a su lado tomando un helado –igual que él- solo que el suyo de chocolate con crema batida... ¿Es que siempre serían tan "polos opuestos"?... esperaba que sí.

-¿Ya me lo dirás? –Eso descolocó un poco al moreno quien apenas decodificaba la sutil arruga entre las perfectas cejas rubias, lo cual, si no recordaba mal, era signo inequivoco de que estaba conteniendo su enojo.

-¿Decirte que? -Mala respuesta. Draco depositó el helado en la mesa y luego lo miró a él, todo con tanta delicadeza que Harry supo que muy probablemente sus pensamientos positivos de hace unos segundos, seguro se irían al caño, pues su "rubiecito lindo" seguro lo mataba en menos de lo que dices "soy-una-enferma-adicta-al-yaoi-slash-y-todo-lo-que-se-le-parezca".

-Decirme –pronunció con suma lentitud. –¿por.que._demonios_ –Harry ya lo imaginaba: la cruel serpiente enroscandose con lentitud en el cuello del pequeño león antes de morderlo e inyectarle todo su letal veneno. –No.querias.VERME? –La serpiente mordió al cachorro que al instante se dio cuenta que no era "tan" letal como creía.

-Ahhhh, eso... –Celebró que aun siguiera vivo engullendo senda cucharada de helado.

-¡SÍ, ESO! ¡AHORA CONTESTA, POTTER! –Estalló nada dignamente el rubio, quien –ignorando al resto de los estudiantes y profesores que los veían, enroscó un brazo en la cintura de Harry, debatiendose entre seguir renegando o sonreír con ternura al sentir al morocho recargandose ligeramente.

-Por que sabía que estarías pensando toda clase de hechos y eventos bizarros completamente imposibles y crueles de los que luego estarias arrepentido. –aprovechando que la paz de tener a Draco tan cerca, casi lo convertía en todo un pacifico Buda, Harry miró a su rubio que tenía ahora la vista perdida en el techo estrellado del gran comedor, sonriendo ligeramente ante el sospechoso sonrojo que cubrió las pálidas mejillas del rubio. -¿O me equivoqué?

-Yo... solo me... me preguntaba si... –La verdad es que le parecía realmente tonto ahora que lo pensaba, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo del moreno firmemente abrazado, ambos sentados en medio de la mesa de Slytherin, luego de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué te preguntabas?

-Si tú...

-Si yo... eres taaaaan elocuente... -Draco se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

-Y tú eres taaaan inteligente... –gruñó para luego soltar lo que le inquietaba de un solo tajo. -Mepreguntabasiaunmequerias. –Y Harry sonrió. Si otro hubiera sido, no habría entendido lo que le acababa de decir, pero luego de tantos años cerca de Ron cerca de Hermione, lo habían entrenado a entender estos jeroglificos.

-Draco... –el moreno le tomó gentilmente la barbilla haciendolo voltear a mirarlo. –Yo no te quiero... ni te amo... –hubo una mirada gris dolida contra una verde soñadora. –Lo que siento por tí es más, MUCHO más de lo que esas palabras dicen...

Luego lo besó.

**This is the long way down / Este es el largo camino hacia abajo**

**and our lives look smaller now... / Y ahora nuestras vidas lucen más pequeñas...**

Remus sonrió por decimo tercer vez en lo que iba de día al recordar la escena ocurrida en el Gran Comedor, miró el reloj alzando las cejas al notar cuan tarde era; debía volver a Grimauld Place por algo sumamente importante, algo que Harry seguramente iba a necesitar...

Con una última vuelta sobre si mismo, fue lanzado por la chimenea en medio de una llamarada verde. Odiaba los polvos Flu, pero más odiaba esa casa... aunque también la amaba por todos los recuerdos que le traía.

Sirius...

No sabía quien estaría más loco, si él por ir a cumplir el encargo que le prometió a su desaparecido amor o él por haberselo hecho jurar. Aun lo recordaba, cuando estaban los dos ahí, sentados en aquel sillón frente a la chimenea

--------Flash Back--------

-Cuando... Harry encuentre... a, bueno, tú me entiendes...

-No te entiendo, pulgoso. ¿De que hablas?

-Cuando Harry encuentre a una chica linda a la que tú veas que ama de verdad, quiero que le des esto... –con un movimiento de varita aparecieron en sus gruesas manos un par de anillos de plata dentro de una cajita de madera. –Son los anillos de la familia Black, los de los Potter estan aun con James y Lily (NA: Digase q los enterró con los anillos puestos) y estos son de plata de elfo, por eso no te los di a ti, la plata te hace mal... Walburga (NA: su madre ¬¬) decía que serían para Regulus, su orgullo... pero él terminó muerto y pues... a final de cuentas los encontré hace poco en una vitrina... –Remus sonrió y lo besó para así terminar ese largo monologo que seguiría creciendo hasta que a Sirius se le pasara el nerviosismo o hasta que alguien lo callara.

-Está bien, Sirius, me encargaré de proteger estos anillos y recordarte que los entreguemos a Harry. –Terminó en tono conciliador, suspirando al sentirse apretado contra el pecho de su pareja. Luego miró su mano izquierda en la que resplandecía un discreto anillo de oro mágico que Sirius le entregó hacía tantos años... en 1980, un año antes de que fuera encerrado en azkaban.

-Estas uniones nuestras también son especiales ¿Sabes? –sonrió ante la mirada interrogante del lobo. –Dumbledore y Fawkes me ayudaron a ponerles un hechizo de unión... mientras tengamos estos anillos en nuestros dedos, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos. Tú vendrás a mi y yo vendré a ti.

--------Fin del Flash Back--------

Ahora Remus camina a oscuras por la casa, en su mano derecha lleva las sortijas de Harry, y en la mano izquierda acaba de colocarse el anillo que Sirius le había dado, el mismo que él se quitó para intentar superar el dolor de ya no verlo...

Lo extrañaba tanto...

Añoraba sus tonterias, sus besos, las palabras dulces que decía a veces mientras se sonrojaba, el gracioso cosquilleo de su barba siempre a medio recortar... todo en él extrañaba a su moreno...

Por eso no le extrañó que de nuevo sus ojos se humedecieran en el llanto que siempre intentaba reprimir y que esta vez dejó salir, debía comenzar a aceptar que le dolía demasiado el perder a Sirius y dejarlo salir...

Pero en eso chocó contra algo, una puerta de madera oscura con la perilla refulgiendo en la oscuridad. Esa situación le recordaba a la ocurrida hacía tantos años, aunque sería imposible que fuera la misma habitación que re aparecía para él...

¿O no?

No. Nada absolutamente nada es imposible, ya que allí se revela ante él la misma habitación oscura con el sillón negro frente a la gran chimenea. Entró con una sonrisa de añoranza en sus facciones tan acabadas, no pudiendo ni deseando evitar el tremulo llanto que parecía nunca terminar.

Fue así que se acercó al espejo, reflejandose en él... pero esta vez su reflejo era el mismo que veía cada mañana, las cicatrices de cada dolorosa transformación aun estaban en su rostro, las canas prematuras, los ojos tristes...

Solo algo cambió.

Y fue tan especial que Remus quedó pasmado.

Ahí estaba él. A su lado, en el reflejo.

Sirius Black pone su mano en el hombro de Remus quien siente un escalofrió recorrerlo... por que lo sintió.

Sintió REALMENTE esa mano apretandolo.

Desea voltear, pero le da miedo, tanto, tanto miedo que solo sea una jugarreta de su mismo cerebro que se aprovecha del dolor de su corazón...

Pero aun así lo hace.

Se da la media vuelta y es recibido por los cálidos brazos de Sirius quien lo abraza con una desesperada añoranza.

-Has vuelto... ¿como?...

-Shhh... lo que importa es que estoy aquí. Contigo. –Murmura antes de fundirse ambos en el necesitado beso de dos almas gemelas que finalmente vuelven a reunirse. Un beso tierno, pausado, pero apasionado... una promesa de estar juntos, un par de anillos de oro refulgiendo con luz propia en la mano de cada uno.

**And our lives look so small... / Y nuestras vidas lucen tan pequeñas...**

Ninguno mira al espejo mágico en el que se ve el reflejo de una mujer y un hombre abrazados quienes los miran sonriendo antes de comenzar a desvanecerse en medio de un beso.

Isla Black besó a Bob Hitchens.

Harry Potter besó a Draco Malfoy.

Remus Lupin besó a Sirius Black.

Todos con la firme convicción de que cuando el amor es correspondido, también es invencible y ¿Por que no? inevitable.

--------------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------

El rincón de cerdo volador.

Y Lucero besó a su conciencia.

Y... ehhhh???? Ya se acabó????? Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!!!!!!!!!! XD

PARA DY: Esta vez la inspiración del capitulo, me llegó mientras mi mamá gritaba y renegaba en medio de una fuerte regañina vs yo öö son misteriosos los caminos de la inspiración... uú

PARA TODS: Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de este fic, sé que fue dificil por tanta irregularidad mia a la hora de actualizar, me disculpo sinceramente, sé q no lo merecen TT aun asi repito mis agradecimientos por no abandonar jamás el fic

ACLARADAS ACLARACIONES:

Bien, a ver suspiro ya q terminó, en teoria se descubrió todo el pastel, pero tal vez se me fueron las cabras y se me olvidó algo öö así q solo aclararé un par de puntos.

¿Que carajos pinta Isla Black y Bob Hitchens en el xxx fic? Ôô buena pregunta, señora conciencia uu bueno, andaba yo por eldiccionario . org buscando un familiar black lo suficientemente antiguo como para que pudiera haber recibido el espejo y que éste se hubiera perdido en el tiempo, fue así que di con Isla y su historia con Bob, segun Rowling se casaron u.u pero segun yo, los black los descubrieron y le dieron muerte al muggle y encerraron a isla en la habitación, bla bla bla XD

¿Por que la xxx habitación aparecia cada q le daba su gana? Psss por q le daba la gana! XDDDDDDDDDDDD naaaah, por que me imaginé que Isla al ser buena gente, no desearia que otro Black volviese a sufrir de un amor frustrado como ella, de ahí que apareciera para ayudarlos. conciencia preguntona: PERO no se le apareció a ningun Black (q serian drake y sirius ¿no?) sino a un Potter y a un Lupin ciertamente, pero ese Potter y ese Lupin amaban x sobre todas las cosas a ese par de Black XD y si se fijan, el espejo aparecia cuando más necesitaban amor y apoyo TT ay q me sale lo cursi ;o;

¿De donde salió Sirius+.+ (no q me moleste) En mi cochambrosa mente tenia que aprovechar mi poder de Diosa todo poderosa en el fic para poder traer de vuelta al pequeñajo este, de ahí me agarré para que Isla le ayudara a Sirius a volver y por que no volvió antes???? pero pudo ayudarle a encontrar el camino hasta que Remus se puso el anillo que lo guiaba a él O.o ... y no preguntes más q hasta ahi llegó mi razonamiento! ¬.¬

Ahora si, cualquier duda extra, ahi me la dicen en un review ok?

AHORA SI, ULTIMO CHAP, QUIERO AL MENOS UNOS 15 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDDDD

p.d. NO HABRÁ CONTINUACIÓN, EPILOGO O SIMILARES.

p.d.2 Ls quiero:D

**"Lo que nos hace sufrir es "una tontería"...puesto que nos hace sufrir." **

**- Amado Nervo -**


End file.
